


Y verte amanecer

by Elena26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena26/pseuds/Elena26
Summary: Para Remus es una de las peores noches de su vida. Para Sirius el principio de algo que lleva negándose durante mucho tiempo. Sirius/Remus. College AU.





	1. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Londres, 1979_

Sirius no puede evitar preocuparse. Son casi las diez de la noche y Remus no ha llegado a casa. Se ha marchado pronto por la mañana a la universidad y les ha dicho que después se quedaría estudiando en la biblioteca, por lo que llegaría un poco tarde a cenar. Peter ha hecho pasta, lo único que sabe cocinar medianamente bien, y no es como si Sirius supiera hacer algo mejor. El único que sabe cocinar es James, pero está en casa de Lily.

-Quizás ha perdido la noción del tiempo estando en la biblioteca, ya sabes cómo es Remus cuando se acercan los exámenes .-trata de tranquilizarle Peter. Están en el salón, el fuego de la chimenea crepitando y la televisión emitiendo un programa musical que Peter mira sin mucho entusiasmo. Sirius no dice nada, se levanta del sofá y rebusca el paquete de cigarrillos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. No debería fumar en el salón, sabe que a Remus no le gusta a no ser que abra la ventana, pero hace un frío de mil demonios fuera y a Sirius no le apetece congelarse. Además Remus no está. Joder, ¿dónde se habrá metido?. Sirius da una larga calada a su cigarrillo hasta casi consumirlo y mira por la ventana que da a la calle, pero no le ve.

-Voy a salir a buscarle.- anuncia finalmente, y Peter le mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿En serio? Seguro que no tarda en volver.

-Me da igual.- repone Sirius.- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

Tiene un mal presentimiento, así que no va a quedarse ahí sentado esperando. Peter se encoge de hombros, sabe que hacer entrar en razón a Sirius cuando éste se preocupa por Remus es inútil.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- le pregunta Peter sin mucho entusiasmo. La idea de salir de las mantas y abandonar el reconfortante calor de la chimenea no le seduce en absoluto.

-No, está bien Pete, tú quédate aquí por si vuelve.- le asegura Sirius, mientras va hacia el hall y se pone la chaqueta de cuero. Se despide y sale a la calle, lamentando al instante no haber cogido una de las bufandas que Remus siempre tiene colgadas en el perchero de la entrada. Hace un frío horrible y caen diminutas pero persistentes gotas de lluvia, así que acelera sus pasos intentando entrar en calor. Viven en un barrio residencial y apenas hay gente en la calle a esas horas, excepto algunas personas paseando a sus perros. Sirius mira en todas direcciones, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la escasa luz que arrojan las farolas. Sigue andando varios minutos tomando el paseo que Remus siempre coge para ir a la universidad, pensando que tal vez se lo encuentre de vuelta. Su amigo no suele coger el autobús para ahorrarse el dinero del billete y además la universidad no queda lejos de su piso. Sirius se cruza con varias personas pero ninguna es Remus, hasta que ve a una figura alta y delgada unos metros más adelante. La inconfundible figura de su amigo. Sirius siente como si le hubieran quitado una tonelada de encima y suspira de alivio, pero a medida que se va acercando puede ver que Remus no anda derecho, sino que cojea un poco y se lleva la mano al costado.

-¡Remus!.- le grita, corriendo hasta él y haciendo que éste de un respingo por el susto.

-¿Sirius?.- musita, apenas en un hilo de voz.- ¿Qué...qué haces aquí? Sirius, que ahora puede verle mejor al estar más cerca y a la luz de una farola, le observa horrorizado. Remus tiene el labio partido y un reguero de sangre le baja por la boca hasta el cuello, manchándole la bufanda y el abrigo. Su ojo izquierdo está hinchado, como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

-Remus, ¿qué ha pasado?.- le pregunta, asustado.

-¿Podemos ir a casa?.- pregunta él. - tengo...tengo frío.

Sirius asiente y se quita la chaqueta de cuero para pasársela a Remus por los hombros. Sólo lleva una camiseta, pero no le importa.

-Te vas a congelar...- Remus intenta devolverle la chaqueta pero Sirius vuelve a colocársela.

-Vamos, no estamos lejos de casa.- le dice, y le rodea por la cintura dejando que apoye su peso en él. Sirius escucha el castañeteo de los dientes de Remus y su respiración elaborada. Sigue llevándose las manos al costado derecho y emite un quejido de dolor cuando tienen que tomar una calle un poco más empinada. Sirius quiere saber qué coño ha pasado, quién le ha hecho esto a Remus, pero su prioridad ahora es llegar al piso y hacer que entre en calor. Al cabo de unos interminables minutos llegan al portal y Sirius maldice a ese viejo edificio en el que viven y que no tiene ascensor.

-¿Puedes subir? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No puedes conmigo.

-¡Claro que puedo!.- se queja Sirius, ofendido. Remus esboza media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

-Sólo sujétame un poco.- le dice, y Sirius le sostiene de nuevo por la cintura tratando de no hacerle daño. Remus apoya gran parte de su peso sobre él y suben despacio. Cuando por fin llegan al tercer piso Sirius aporrea la puerta y llama a Peter a gritos, sin tiempo de ponerse a rebuscar las llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Peter abre y ahoga un grito al ver a Remus en ese estado, pero en seguida se aparta para dejarles pasar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunta horrorizado, siguiéndoles hasta el salón. Sirius acomoda a Remus en el sitio del sofá más próximo a la chimenea.

-No lo sé.- responde Sirius, falto de aliento, mientras le quita la bufanda y el abrigo a Remus. Están mojados y llenos de suciedad.- ¿Puedes hacer té? Creo que le vendrá bien.

Peter asiente y rápidamente va a la cocina. Sirius se agacha para quedar a la altura de la cara de Remus y observa de nuevo los golpes. Su amigo ha cerrado los ojos y ha apoyado la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Sigue temblando, pero Sirius empieza a pensar que no tiene nada que ver con el frío.

-Remus...- le llama con suavidad, tomándole de la mano.

-Mmmm...

-Tenemos que ir al hospital. Pero antes tómate el té que está haciendo Peter, entrarás en calor.

Remus abre los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Tiene una mueca de dolor en el rostro y a Sirius se le encoge el corazón.

-No, al hospital no.

-Puede que tengas algo roto.- le dice, tratando de sonar calmado.- y yo... yo no sé cómo arreglar eso. Puedo desinfectarte las heridas, pero nada más.

-No tengo nada roto.

Sirius resopla, intentando controlar sus emociones. A la preocupación por su amigo se suma la ira contra quienquiera que le haya hecho eso, pero sabe que dejarse llevar por el enfado no le servirá de nada ahora mismo.

-Está bien, pero a lo mejor tienes una contusión, ¿te duele la cabeza?

-No, sólo la cara y el abdomen. Es...- Remus se detiene y se incorpora un poco con dificultad.- es donde me han dado, no en la cabeza.

Sirius aprieta la mandíbula, sintiendo la ira trepándole por la garganta.

-¿Quién ha sido? -No sé... no les vi bien la cara. -¿Por qué te pegaron?

Antes de que Remus pueda contestar Peter entra en el salón con una bandeja y tres tazas de té. Le da una a Sirius y le tiende otra a Remus.

-Con un poco de leche y azúcar, Remus, justo como te gusta.- los dos le dan las gracias pero Sirius deja su taza de nuevo en la mesa, incapaz de tragar nada en esos momentos con un nudo atorándole la garganta.

-Pete, ¿sabes dónde está el botiquín?

-En el baño.- responde Remus en su lugar.- en el cajón de abajo.

Sirius asiente rápidamente y va a buscarlo. No tarda en volver y empieza a sacar gasas y agua oxigenada.

-Esto va a escocer un poco.- le advierte Sirius.- Pete, ayúdame a incorporarle.

Peter deja la taza de té en la mesa y entre los dos toman a Remus por debajo de las axilas para subirle un poco y que esté más recto. Remus emite un quejido al moverse y sus dos amigos intercambian miradas de preocupación.

-¿Puedo?.- le pregunta Sirius, tomando el borde de su jersey, pidiendo permiso para levantárselo. Remus asiente, ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos y a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo. Sirius le sube el jersey con delicadeza para ver su abdomen y observa horrorizado los moratones que empiezan a formarse en la piel de su amigo, el más grande de todos en el costado derecho, en las costillas. Peter observa el cuerpo de su amigo con aprensión y aparta la mirada.

-Remus, de verdad que sería mejor que fuéramos a un hospital...- murmura Sirius, asustado.

-No, Sirius, por favor...

-Está bien, Remus, está bien.- susurra él, dándole un leve apretón en la mano.- pero mañana iremos al médico sin falta.

Remus asiente sin decir nada y Sirius empieza a limpiarle las heridas con el agua oxigenada y las gasas. Remus no se queja, nunca lo hace. Ya puede estar muerto de cansancio o molido a golpes como en esa ocasión, que nunca se queja de nada, ni siquiera cuando no tiene dinero para comprarse libros nuevos o para pagar el alquiler y se niega a que ninguno de sus tres amigos le ayuden. Remus nunca pide ayuda, ni se queja de su situación, por eso verle tan indefenso hace que a Sirius se le venga el mundo encima. Puede ver las muecas que hace cuando le toca el labio o el ojo, y cómo aprieta los dientes para no emitir ningún sonido. Sirius intenta ser lo más delicado que puede y al final consigue limpiarle toda la sangre de la cara, pero Remus aún tiene las manos sucias de barro y el pelo y los pantalones mojados.

-¿Qué tal una ducha, eh Remus? Te sentará bien.- le pregunta Sirius, y Remus intenta levantarse pero falla en el intento. Peter y Sirius se aproximan a ayudarle y finalmente pueden ponerle de pie.

-Remus, ¿quieres comer algo? Puedo recalentarte la cena.- le propone Peter, queriendo ayudar.

-No tengo hambre, gracias Peter.- le contesta él, apoyándose en Sirius ya en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-Llamadme si necesitáis algo.- le dice Peter a Sirius, y este asiente con una media sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos, cargados de preocupación. Se meten en el baño y Sirius cierra la puerta tras de sí, ayudando a sentarse a Remus en la tapa del inodoro. Se agacha a su lado y empieza a quitarle la ropa, conteniendo gritos de rabia cuando ve los moratones que le surcan el cuerpo.

-Puedo ducharme solo, en serio.- le dice Remus, que intenta taparse. Sirius le dirige una mirada severa y le aparta las manos que le cubren.

-No quiero que te caigas en la ducha.

-No voy a caerme .- le asegura Remus, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dándoles un ligero apretón. Sirius le mira unos instantes y finalmente accede.

-Vale, pero estaré detrás de la puerta, llámame para lo que sea.- le dice, y sale del baño. Sirius cierra la puerta y se sienta en el pasillo, apoyando la espalda en ella. Escucha a Remus dentro, deshaciéndose del resto de la ropa y encendiendo el agua, que empieza a repiquetear sobre el plato de ducha. Durante unos segundos sólo se escucha el agua cayendo, hasta que Remus emite un quejido y Sirius se levanta como un resorte y abre la puerta.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!.- pregunta con el corazón en la boca, viendo la silueta de su amigo a través de la cortina de ducha.

-Estoy bien, sólo que no queda agua caliente, me ha impresionado el agua fría, eso es todo.- le contesta Remus desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-Lo siento.- se disculpa Sirius, porque él ha sido el último en ducharse. Sus tres amigos siempre se quejan de que gasta el agua caliente, por eso ahora sólo le permiten ducharse el último.

-No pasa nada, Sirius, sólo acércame una toalla por favor, tengo frío.- le dice Remus, y Sirius se siente tremendamente culpable. En seguida coge una toalla grande que cuelga sobre el perchero y se la tiende a Remus a través del hueco que hay entre la cortina y la pared. Si se tratara de James no habría dudado en abrir la cortina y en ayudar a su amigo a salir y a secarse, pero sabe que Remus es celoso de su intimidad y no le gustaría. Remus abre por fin la cortina, con la toalla rodeándole los hombros y colgándole a mitad de las rodillas, y sale con dificultad de la ducha. Sirius se aproxima a ayudarle, le toma del brazo y le ayuda a sentarse en la tapa del inodoro.

-Siento lo del agua.- le repite.

-Está bien.- le asegura Remus, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sirius asiente, aún sintiéndose culpable, y coge otra toalla para secarle el pelo. Remus se deja hacer, cerrando los ojos mientras su amigo le quita toda la humedad.

-¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? No es que Peter sea el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero yo me he comido su cena y aún no he muerto.

-Seguro.- dice Remus, riendo ligeramente, y después se pone serio.- Gracias Sirius.

Sirius le sostiene la mirada y siente una extraña sensación en el pecho. Su corazón ha empezado a latir muy deprisa y no sabe por qué, pero experimenta algo que jamás le ha ocurrido antes. Sea lo que sea, prefiere no pensarlo demasiado. Ha sido una noche horrible y sólo quiere que Remus descanse. Sale del baño en busca de su pijama, ese que le regaló su madre por navidad y que todos creen que es horroroso, porque es de felpa y con unos colores que no combinan entre sí. Sirius tiene que reconocer que Remus se ve adorable con él, su largo y delgado cuerpo como engullido por la voluminosa tela. Después de vestirse le acompaña a la habitación que comparte con Peter y le ayuda a meterse en la cama.

-Tengo frío.- murmura Remus, medio adormilado. Sirius rebusca por la habitación y abre el armario, hasta que encuentra una gruesa manta que coloca encima de la colcha. Su amigo sonríe y se arrebuja entre las sábanas.

-Llámame si quieres algo.- le dice Sirius, sentándose a un lado de la cama.- da unos golpes en la pared, estaré en mi habitación.

Remus asiente con los ojos ya medio cerrados y emite un amplio bostezo. Sirius le mira y sonríe, preguntándose si Remus es consciente de lo adorable que es, pero en seguida se recompone ¿Qué coño le está pasando? ¿A qué vienen esos pensamientos sobre su amigo? Se abstiene de preguntarle de nuevo por lo ocurrido, y cuando va a levantarse Remus le toma por la muñeca, deteniéndole.

-¿Puedes quedarte?.- le pregunta, con sus grandes ojos castaños que ahora están un poco brillantes por el sueño o la tristeza, Sirius no sabría decirlo. Es raro que Remus pida o suplique nada, pero Sirius puede ver que está asustado y lo último que quiere es verle en ese estado.- Sólo hasta que me duerma...

-Claro.- asiente. Remus esboza una sonrisa triste y se mueve para la derecha, dejando un hueco a Sirius, que se deshace de sus zapatos y se mete entre las sábanas. Enseguida nota el calor del cuerpo de Remus y de nuevo esa sensación que lleva instalada en su pecho toda la noche y que no sabe cómo descifrar.

-Buenas noches Sirius.- murmura Remus, ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches Remus.- susurra Sirius, y le observa hasta que cae dormido.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del primer capítulo! Cualquier comentario será bien recibido :) No será un fic muy largo, pero tendrá varios capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Capítulo II

CAPÍTULO II

Sirius se despierta a la mañana siguiente y tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que no está en su cama. Mira a su derecha, donde Remus duerme profundamente, su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y uno de sus largos brazos rodeándole por la cintura. Sirius se incorpora y sale de la cama con lentitud para no despertarle. Observa la habitación en penumbra, apenas iluminada por unos tímidos rayos de sol que se cuelan entre las cortinas. Peter duerme en su cama, Sirius ni siquiera le oyó entrar la noche anterior. Tras pasar por el baño y lavarse la cara baja a la cocina, donde se encuentra a James haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- le saluda al entrar, y va directo a servirse una taza de café recién hecho.

-Buenos días- le responde James, sonriente y lleno de energía.

Sirius aspira el delicioso aroma de los huevos revueltos que está preparando. Si no fuera por James en esa casa sólo se comería pasta y productos pre-cocinados, pero en esos momentos no tiene hambre y está deseando beberse un café y fumarse un cigarrillo para despejarse. Apenas ha dormido en toda la noche, despertándose cada poco pensando en Remus y tranquilizándose cuando veía que lo tenía durmiendo al lado.

-¿Por qué no estabas en la habitación? Pensé que ni siquiera habías dormido aquí.- le dice James dándole un codazo y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-Estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Remus y Peter.

-¿Por qué?.- le pregunta James confundido, y se percata de la cara seria de Sirius. James empieza a preocuparse y deja de remover los huevos para ponerse de frente a su amigo. Sirius se deja caer en una silla y entierra la cara entre sus manos.

-Sirius, ¿qué ha pasado?.- pregunta James, sentándose en la silla de al lado y posando una mano en su hombro.

-Ayer le dieron una paliza a Remus.- contesta él, la mirada fija en sus manos.- Salí a buscarle porque tardaba mucho en llegar y... y me lo encontré en la calle.

-¿Qué?

-Apenas podía sostenerse en pie y tenía la cara llena de sangre.- dice Sirius, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

James le mira horrorizado y refrena el impulso de subir corriendo a la habitación de Remus para ver cómo se encuentra, pero sabe que está durmiendo y no quiere despertarle.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué le pegaron?

-No lo sé, no ha querido contarme nada aún.

James suspira y le da un suave apretón en el hombro a Sirius, que aún tiene fija la mirada en sus manos.

-Ayer no quiso ir al hospital, pero cuando se despierte iremos a ver al médico.- le dice, mirándole por primera vez desde que ha entrado en la cocina.- me importa una mierda si no quiere ir, a lo mejor tiene algo roto.- James asiente y los dos permanecen en silencio, sin palabras para expresar lo que sienten. No saben cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Peter entra en la cocina y olisquea el aire como un sabueso en busca de pistas.

-Huele a quemado.- dice, observando la escena con extrañeza.

-¡Joder!.- exhala James, levantándose y quitando la sartén a toda prisa del fuego. Los huevos revueltos han pasado a ser una masa negra e informe que expulsa humo.- haré otros, Remus tiene que comer algo.

Peter asiente y Sirius va a abrir la ventana, se enciende un cigarrillo y le da una larga calada sentado en el alféizar. Ninguno de los tres intercambia palabra y en la sensación flota un aire de tensión y tristeza. Sólo desean que Remus se despierte y puedan ir al médico a ver qué les dice.

* * *

 

Remus se despierta y lo primero que siente son todos los músculos de su cuerpo doloridos. No sabe qué hora es, pero siente como si hubiera dormido una eternidad. Observa la habitación con el ojo derecho, ya que apenas puede abrir el izquierdo, inflamado como está. No están ni Sirius ni Peter y Remus se siente aliviado, necesita unos momentos a solas para procesar lo que pasó anoche. Agudiza el oído pero no escucha nada, y eso es raro, porque normalmente sus amigos siempre hablan a gritos durante la hora del desayuno y Remus les escucha desde su habitación. Se levanta con dificultad de la cama y va al cuarto de baño. La imagen que le devuelve el espejo le hace estremecerse. Tiene el ojo hinchado y amoratado y el labio partido, y cuando se levanta el pijama observa los moratones violáceos que surcan su abdomen. Tiene un aspecto horrible y no quiere que sus amigos le vean así, pero sabe que en algún momento tendrá que aparecer, así que intenta peinarse en un pobre intento de mejorar su aspecto, respira hondo y se dirige hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días - saluda al entrar, sin mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos, y enfila sus pasos a la cafetera para estar ocupado en algo en caso de que le hagan preguntas. Se sirve el café con lentitud, pero aparte del saludo por parte de sus tres amigos ninguno ha dicho nada más. Cuando tiene la taza llena toma asiento al lado de Peter y siente cómo todo su cuerpo protesta ante el movimiento, pero aprieta la mandíbula y no se queja. Es consciente de las tres miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos.

-Espero que tengas hambre, he hecho huevos revueltos.- le dice James, sonriéndole, mientras le sirve una ración. Remus no tiene hambre pero acepta la comida con una sonrisa y empieza a comer con la mirada fija en el plato. James comienza a limpiar la sartén que acaba de utilizar mientras Peter se toma su desayuno en silencio. Sirius, sin embargo, le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?.- le pregunta.

Remus suspira y se apoya sobre el respaldo de la silla, mirando a Sirius directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que ha entrado. Su amigo tiene un aspecto horrible, no tanto como el suyo, pero tiene ojeras y la cara pálida, seguramente de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche. Remus se siente culpable por haberle hecho quedarse en su cama y por darle un motivo de preocupación. Sabe que Sirius se preocupa mucho por todos, y especialmente por él, así que Remus intenta no contarle cosas que puedan despertar su instinto sobre-protector. Una paliza, sin embargo, es algo difícil de disimular.

-Me duele todo. - admite. No tiene sentido mentir a sus amigos cuando pueden ver su lamentable estado.- pero ya se me pasará.- añade, intentando restarle importancia.

-No vas a librarte de ir al médico.- le señala Sirius con el dedo índice, como una advertencia.

-Estoy bien...

-Remus, vas a ir.- le dice James, poniéndose del lado de Sirius y dirigiéndole una mirada severa. Remus pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Peter esperando apoyo, pero su amigo se pone del lado de los otros dos.

-Vale, pero luego tengo que volver a estudiar, tengo un examen la semana que viene.- concede Remus, concentrándose de nuevo en sus huevos revueltos.

-¡Que le den a los exámenes, Remus, lo que tienes que hacer es descansar!- exclama Sirius con vehemencia. Está furioso, pero Remus sabe que no está furioso con él, sino con los que le han hecho eso, así que no se lo tiene en cuenta. Para Sirius siempre ha sido un poco difícil controlar sus emociones, sobre todo si alguno de sus amigos estaba envuelto en problemas.

Remus prefiere no rebatir más porque sabe que será inútil y que sus tres amigos se conchabarán contra él para llevarle al médico. También sabe que están preocupados y que sólo lo hacen por su bien, pero la sola idea de tener que contarle a alguien lo que pasó la noche anterior le aterra y avergüenza a partes iguales. Cuando terminan el desayuno James y Peter se marchan a la universidad y Sirius le acompaña al médico, saltándose las clases de la mañana. El médico le hace algunas preguntas, pero Remus da las mismas respuestas que le dio a Sirius anoche, y el doctor no insiste más. A pesar de sentir un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo no tiene nada roto, sólo contusiones que acabarán curándose solas con el tiempo. El médico le pone un par de puntos en el labio partido y le receta analgésicos y antiinflamatorios que compran en la farmacia en el camino de vuelta a casa.

-¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?.- le pregunta Sirius cuando llegan al piso, mientras le ayuda a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda. Remus puede hacerlo solo, aunque con dificultad, pero no le dice nada a Sirius porque sabe que su amigo está al borde de explotar por cualquier comentario y no quiere hacerle enfadar.

-Prefiero estar en el salón.- contesta Remus. Sirius le acompaña hasta el sofá, donde le acomoda con delicadeza.

-Te prepararé algo de comer.

-No quiero intoxicarme.- bromea Remus, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Sirius frunce el entrecejo y coloca los brazos en jarra, y Remus hace un esfuerzo por no reírse, principalmente para no hacer saltar los puntos que tiene en el labio.

-Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con mi cocina si no quieres morir de hambre, porque James no llega hasta dentro de un rato y Peter está en el trabajo.- le dice Sirius con falsa indignación, también sonriendo.- además sólo iba a preparar unos sándwiches, alguien tendría que ir a hacer la compra...

-¿Ese alguien no eres tú? Te tocaba esta semana.- repone Remus, divertido. Sirius siempre se escaquea de ir al supermercado, alegando que nunca entiende la letra de la lista de la compra que hace James.

-¿A que te quedas sin comer?.

-Un sándwich estaría bien.- concede Remus.- Pero puedo hacerlo yo.- dice, intentando levantarse, pero Sirius le detiene al instante.

-Tú no te mueves de ahí.

-Vale, ¿entonces puedes traerme los libros que están en mi escritorio?

-Remus, ¿quieres dejar de ser una rata de biblioteca por unos segundos y descansar? El médico te ha dicho que guardes reposo.

-Tengo un examen la semana que viene, además estaré guardando reposo, sólo voy a leer un rato, aquí, en el sofá.- dice Remus con voz suave, esa que sabe que funciona con Sirius. No le gusta jugar esa carta, pero a veces no tiene más remedio cuando su amigo se pone tan tozudo.

Sirius acaba accediendo, le trae los libros y luego se va a la cocina a preparar su almuerzo. Cuando vuelve los dos comen en silencio, mirando un concurso absurdo en la televisión, de esos de los que Remus se sabe casi todas las respuestas.

-Debería llamar al trabajo para decir que no voy.- le dice Sirius cuando terminan de comer.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vas a ir?

-No voy a dejarte solo.

-Ya te has saltado las clases esta mañana.- repone Remus, negando con la cabeza.- y yo estoy bien, en serio, no voy a moverme de aquí.- le asegura, tratando de sonar convencido. No es que se encuentre bien, de hecho siente como si un tren le hubiera arrollado, pero no quiere que Sirius detenga su vida por él. - tienes que ir a trabajar, además James no tardará en llegar, si lo que te preocupa es que esté solo.

Sirius le mira en silencio durante unos segundos, sopesando lo que le acaba de decir, y acaba por ceder, al fin y al cabo el dinero no cae del cielo.

-Está bien, pero dile a James que te haga una cena en condiciones y tómate todas las medicinas.- le dice , y Remus intenta no reírse, porque en esos instantes Sirius es igualito a su madre cuando se ponía enfermo.

* * *

 

Cuando Sirius vuelve a casa, un poco después de la hora de cenar, se encuentra a tres de sus cuatro amigos en el salón. James y Lily están viendo una película de ciencia ficción que parece tremendamente mala y Remus está medio adormilado apoyado sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.

-Hola.- saluda Sirius al entrar, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola de cualquier manera en el respaldo del sofá. Los tres le devuelven el saludo.- ¿Dónde está Peter?

-Se ha quedado a dormir en casa de sus padres.- contesta James, sin apartar la mirada del televisor.- ¿Has comido? Ha sobrado algo de cena.

-No tengo hambre.- dice Sirius, sentándose en el hueco que hay al lado de Remus. Le mira con preocupación y él le devuelve una mirada somnolienta.- ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Rems?, estarás más cómodo.

Remus asiente dando un gran bostezo y se levanta con la ayuda de Sirius, que alcanza a ver la mirada y la sonrisa que se intercambian James y Lily, pero decide ignorarles.

-¿Te has tomado las medicinas?.- le pregunta Sirius, tomándole del brazo y acompañándole a su dormitorio. Al cabo de unos segundos vuelve al salón. James y Lily han apagado la tele y ahora hablan de algo que Sirius no puede escuchar, pues se callan en cuanto entra por la puerta. Sabe que están hablando de él, pero en esos momentos está demasiado cansado como para que eso le interese.

-¿Os ha contado algo?- les pregunta dejándose caer en el sillón y frotándose la cara con las manos. Está muerto de sueño y sólo desea meterse en la cama y dejar de pensar en lo que le ha pasado a Remus, aunque sabe que no será tan fácil.

-No...- responde Lily, apenada.- no quiere hablar de ello, dice que no sabe quiénes eran.

-¿Por qué le pegarían?.- se pregunta James, el ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación.- ¿Por qué nadie querría pegar a Remus? Jamás se metería en problemas.

-No lo sé, ojalá supiera quienes son.- Sirius niega con la cabeza, sin respuesta, y suspira ampliamente.- el médico ha dicho que tiene bastantes contusiones provocadas por las patadas, joder, tiene hasta la huella de una bota clavada en su espalda, aunque Remus no me ha dejado ver demasiado...

-Ya nos lo contará cuando esté preparado. - dice James, intentando tranquilizarle.- sobre todo si le preguntas tú.

-Ya le he preguntado, pero tampoco me ha dicho nada.- repone Sirius.- Además, ¿por qué me lo contaría a mí y no a vosotros?

James y Lily intercambian de nuevo una mirada cómplice, y Sirius resopla.

-Vale, estoy harto de que hagáis esa mierda de las miraditas, me doy cuenta, ¿sabéis?.- se queja. No le habría dado más importancia si hubiera ocurrido en otro momento, pero está irascible y con los nervios a flor de piel.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Remus tiene más confianza contigo que con cualquiera de nosotros.- le dice James.

-Además...- repone Lily

-¿Además qué?.- le corta Sirius, más duro de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar, pero está empezando a cabrearse de verdad con todo ese secretismo que se traen sus amigos entre manos.

James coge el primer cojín que tiene a mano y se lo lanza a Sirius, que lo para con sus manos y le mira perplejo, sin entender nada.

-Primero de todo, no hables así a mi novia.- le dice James, y Sirius murmura un apenas audible "lo siento".- Y segundo, ¿de verdad eres tan imbécil? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que le gustas, de que siempre le has gustado? Creo que eres el único en todo Londres, ¡no! en todo Reino Unido que aún no lo sabe.

-¿Qué?.- replica Sirus, atónito, y mira a su amigo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Que a Remus le gustas.- repite James con hastío.

-¿Qué...qué coño estás diciendo? ¡No le gusto a Remus! Somos amigos, ¿a qué sí Lily?

-Claro que le gustas.- Lily arquea las cejas y esboza una sonrisilla.- no me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Sirius mira a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué decir, hasta que James rompe el silencio.

-Y empiezo a pensar que a ti también te gusta él...

-¡¿Qué dices?!.- exclama Sirius, levantándose de golpe como si el sillón quemara bajo sus piernas.- ¡No soy gay, me gustan las tías!

-¿Y a qué viene esa preocupación por él? ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te comportas, Sirius? Deberías verte desde fuera...

-¡Claro que me preocupo por él, James, me preocupo por todos vosotros!

-No de la misma manera que lo haces con Remus...- repone Lily.

Sirius calla antes de replicar nada, porque en el fondo sabe que tiene razón. Cuando se trata de Remus no puede evitar sentir un instinto sobre-protector que no le despierta ninguna otra persona. Y además está eso que siente desde la pasada noche, eso que no sabe que es y que no quiere parase a pensar.

-Me voy a dormir.- suelta Sirius dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina y enfila sus pasos hacia la puerta del salón, pero James le detiene.

-No te digo esto para molestarte.- le dice, esta vez serio.- sólo quiero que os deis cuenta de una vez de lo que pasa y dejéis de ser tan capullos, ¿vale? Todos seríamos mucho más felices si eso ocurriera, así que piensa un poco.

-No sé de qué coño estás hablando, James, pero me voy a dormir a la cama de Peter, no quiero escucharos haciendo cosas en mitad de la noche.- les murmura, enfadado, y sale del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 

Sirius no puede dormir. No puede dejar de pensar en Remus. ¿Por qué le harían algo así? Es la persona más buena que conoce, jamás le haría daño a nadie o se metería en problemas, de hecho, ni siquiera sabe por qué es su amigo. Sirius y James siempre están involucrados en algún asunto, no es que lo vayan buscando, pero sus personalidades parecen atraer los problemas, y a menudo Remus se ve envuelto en ellos sin tener la culpa de nada. Tal vez por eso Sirius siempre siente la necesidad de protegerle y le carcome la culpabilidad por no poder haberle protegido de esto. Es consciente de que Remus es un adulto y que sabe cuidarse solo, pero Sirius siempre le ha dicho que su ingenuidad y buen hacer hará que otros se aprovechen de él. O tal vez es que James tiene razón y le gusta. Sirius resopla y entierra la cara en la almohada. Eso lo complica todo. Se incorpora ligeramente y observa a Remus, durmiendo en la otra cama, una de sus largas piernas fuera de las sábanas y casi rozando el suelo con el pie. Ojalá pudiera estar siempre así, durmiendo plácidamente, sin que pudiera pasarle nada malo nunca más. Pero entonces Remus empieza a respirar agitadamente y a murmurar, aún dormido.

-No, no por favor...- musita, agitándose de un lado al otro.- ¡Déjame, no...no!

Sirius sale rápidamente de su cama y se acerca hasta la de Remus. Le toca suavemente el hombro y le zarandea para despertarle.

-Remus.- le llama, en voz baja pero firme.- Remus despierta.

Tras unos segundos su amigo finalmente abre los ojos y le mira con pánico. Respira agitadamente y tiene la cara y el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

-Ha sido una pesadilla.- le dice Sirius.- no pasa nada, estás en casa.- le asegura, acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

Remus asiente, aún con el miedo pintado en su cara, y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Sirius coge el vaso de agua que tiene en la mesilla y se lo tiende a su amigo, que se lo bebe con avidez.

-¿Estás bien?.- le pregunta.

Remus no contesta, la mirada fija en el vaso de agua que aún sostiene entre las manos. Sirius se lo quita con delicadeza y vuelve a dejarlo en la mesilla.

-¿Estabas soñando con lo que te pasó la otra noche?

Remus asiente con la cabeza, la mirada aún baja.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

-Otro día.- le contesta Remus, mirándole está vez. Sirius asiente con una media sonrisa triste y se miran durante unos segundos, en silencio, hasta que Remus vuelve a tumbarse y Sirius lo hace con él.

-¿Puedes quedarte?.- le pregunta Remus, y Sirius siente como si le estrujaran el corazón. Puede sentir el miedo de su amigo, que aún tiembla ligeramente.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado, Rems.- le asegura.-venga, vamos a dormir.- Remus le dirige una pequeña sonrisa y le coge de la mano. Aún tiene la respiración agitada, pero Sirius siente poco a poco cómo se relaja y vuelve a caer dormido de nuevo. En cuanto a él, bueno, sigue sin poder conciliar el sueño.


	3. Capítulo III

CAPÍTULO III

Remus se sirve una segunda taza de café y le da un largo trago antes de sentarse de nuevo a la mesa y continuar con su desayuno. Es martes por la mañana y tiene el primer examen. Ha estudiado lo suficiente y cree que sacará buena nota, pero está muerto de sueño. Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente y apenas ha dormido, las pesadillas siendo cada vez más recurrentes, despertándole en mitad de la noche y haciendo que le cueste volver a conciliar el sueño. El resultado es que está tremendamente cansado casi todos los días. Bosteza ampliamente y toma una cucharada de sus cereales. No tiene mucha hambre pero sabe que necesitará energía para afrontar el día.

-¿Estás bien?.- la pregunta de Sirius le saca de su ensimismamiento. Mira a su amigo, que le observa con preocupación desde la silla de en frente. Lleva mirándole así durante toda la semana y Remus lo odia. No quiere que se preocupe por él, así que fuerza una sonrisa y asiente.

-Sí, tengo un poco de sueño, nada más.- le dice, y es cierto, aunque oculta la parte más importante. No quiere contarle lo de las pesadillas

-Te he oído moverte durante toda la noche.- dice Peter, que mordisquea una tostada.- yo tampoco he podido dormir. No creo que apruebe este examen.- se encoge de hombros y se termina la tostada.- pero tú sacarás sobresaliente como siempre, Remus, no tienes que estar preocupado.

Remus se encoge de hombros y esboza una leve sonrisa, no queriendo ahondar más en el motivo de su insomnio. Es una suerte que Peter no se haya dado cuenta de que tampoco ha dormido las otras seis noches restantes.

-Claro que sacará sobresalientes, Peter, alguien tiene que hacerlo en esta casa, ¿no?.- bromea James, sonriente, mientras recoge su taza y su plato y los deposita en el fregadero.- y date prisa, deberíamos haber salido hace cinco minutos.- le dice, dando unas enérgicas palmadas al aire. Peter apura su desayuno y en pocos minutos James y él están fuera del piso en dirección a la universidad.

Remus ya casi ha terminado de desayunar. Aún le quedan dos horas para el examen pero se ha levantado pronto para repasar. Mira a Sirus, que apenas ha hablado durante todo el desayuno.

-¿Cuándo tenías el primer examen?.- le pregunta Remus tratando de romper el silencio.

-Mañana.- responde su amigo parcamente.

-¿Y qué tal lo llevas?

-¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Peter? ¿Lo de que no has dormido en toda la noche?.- le pregunta Sirius ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Claro que he dormido, Peter siempre exagera. Estaba un poco nervioso por el examen, nada más.- Remus se encoge de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.- de hecho será mejor que repase algo antes de irme...- añade, haciendo amago de levantarse, pero Sirius le detiene.

-¿Has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla?.- le pregunta, y Remus se deja caer de nuevo sobre la silla. Se muerde el labio con nerviosismo y asiente con la cabeza.

-Remus, si no me cuentas lo que te pasó no puedo ayudarte, ¿entiendes?.- le dice Sirius, un deje de desesperación en su voz. Lleva preguntándole durante toda la semana sobre aquella noche y Remus puede ver que empieza a perder la paciencia.

-No es nada.- se apresura a contestar Remus, que desearía que la conversación terminara en ese mismo instante.

-Si tienes pesadillas sobre ello está claro que es algo.- le dice Sirius.- ¿Ha sido sólo esta noche? ¿Has tenido más?

Remus le mira en silencio unos segundos y Sirius le sostiene la mirada, serio.

-Bueno, algunas más...

-¿Cuántas más?.- pregunta su amigo, dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto.

Remus baja la mirada y juguetea con la servilleta de papel entre sus dedos.

-Todas las noches...

-¿Todas las noches?.- Sirius resopla.- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Ni siquiera las recuerdo. Es solo...una sensación.

-¿Una sensación de qué?

-.No es nada, en serio...

Sirius vuelve a resoplar y se pasa las manos por el pelo en un gesto de nerviosismo. Se levanta de golpe y sale de la cocina sin decir palabra. Remus se queda muy quieto sentado y observa el hueco de la puerta por la que se ha marchado su amigo. ¿Se ha enfadado con él? No sabe qué hacer, hasta que Sirius vuelve al cabo de unos segundos con un cigarrillo entre los labios y un mechero en la mano. Sólo ha ido a por tabaco. Remus suspira de alivio.

-Sé que te no te gusta que fumemos en casa, pero realmente lo necesito.- le dice Sirius antes de que él pueda decir nada, y le da una larga calada al cigarrillo.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.- le dice Remus, que sabe que Sirius fuma igualmente en casa cuando él no está, no es como si no pudiera oler el humo en las cortinas o en el sofá.

Sirius vuelve a sentarse y le mira fijamente mientras juguetea con el mechero entre sus dedos.

-Remus, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

-Lo sé.- se apresura a contestar Remus, que no quiere que su amigo se lleve una impresión equivocada.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé Sirius.- asiente Remus, cuyo corazón ha empezado a latir más deprisa de repente. Sirius mantiene sus ojos fijos en él y Remus empieza a sentirse incómodo.- pero ahora tengo que irme...voy a estudiar un poco antes de ir al examen.- le dice, sintiéndose culpable al ver la cara de decepción de su amigo.

-Está bien- asiente Sirius, suspirando.- pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que sea, y si tienes más pesadillas quiero que me lo cuentes y que me despiertes si es necesario.

-¿Qué?.- Remus ríe ligeramente, avergonzado.- no pienso despertarte porque tenga pesadillas, Sirius, no soy un niño pequeño.

-Lo digo en serio.- le dice.- no quiero que pases por esto solo, sea lo que sea. La otra noche cuando... cuando tuviste esa pesadilla te vi tan asustado... tenías una mirada de miedo que jamás te había visto antes Rems, y cuando me dormí a tu lado aún temblabas. Tardaste un rato en dejar de temblar hasta que volviste a dormirte y...no quiero que sientas eso, no si puedo evitarlo.

Remus siente un nudo en la garganta y tiene que hacer serios esfuerzos por no dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Lleva toda la semana sintiéndose así y que Sirius se preocupe tanto por él no hace más que acrecentar su sensación de fragilidad. No debería ser así. Es un adulto y debería solucionar sus problemas solo, no quiere ser un dolor de cabeza para sus amigos. La herida del labio y el moratón del ojo apenas son visibles y los moratones que le surcan el cuerpo poco a poco van desapareciendo, pero por dentro Remus siente como si jamás pudiera olvidarse de lo que pasó.

-Me voy, luego hablamos.- dice Remus, levantándose y recogiendo su taza y su bol de cereales.- te veo luego.

-Hasta luego.- le responde Sirius, dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo hasta consumirlo, y Remus sale de la cocina sin dirigirle la mirada.

* * *

 

Sirius es incapaz de concentrarse. Lleva leyendo la misma línea durante cinco minutos y no recuerda ni una palabra. Resopla y se enciende otro cigarrillo. Si al menos pudiera hablar con James un rato eso le relajaría, pero está en casa de Lily estudiando para su próximo examen. Peter está en la biblioteca y Remus en su habitación. Sirius agudiza el oído e intenta escuchar a través de la pared, pero no se oye nada. Tras unos minutos dudando en si ir o no se levanta, coge el libro y va a la habitación de su amigo. La puerta está entre abierta y Sirius la abre despacio, sin llamar. Remus está tumbado en la cama y duerme profundamente, un grueso libro en su regazo. Sirius sonríe sin poder evitarlo y se acomoda con cuidado de no hacer ruido en la cama de Peter. Retoma la lectura de su libro y esta vez tiene más éxito. Ver que Remus está durmiendo plácidamente a su lado le tranquiliza y su mente parece poder concentrarse mejor. Tras una hora leyendo observa el reloj, son casi las diez de la noche y no ha cenado nada. Deja el libro a un lado y se acerca hasta la cama de Remus despacio. Su amigo sigue durmiendo y duda en si despertarle para que coma algo, está seguro de que no ha probado bocado en toda la tarde, su amigo es un desastre cuando se trata de cuidar de sí mismo. Finalmente decide despertarle cuando de repente Remus empieza a agitarse en su cama y a murmurar palabras apenas audibles. Antes de que Sirius pueda hacer nada su amigo abre los ojos y se incorpora de golpe. Sirius se sienta a un lado de la cama y le observa con preocupación.

-¿Sirius?.- musita Remus, su respiración aún agitada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te has dormido estudiando.- le dice Sirius, retirando el libro de su regazo y depositándolo en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- repite él, mientras busca el vaso de agua que tiene en la mesilla y le da un largo trago.

-Ya te dije que iba a estar aquí cuando tuvieras pesadillas, ¿no?

-Y yo te dije que no soy un niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo, Rems? ¿Por qué nunca dejas que nadie te ayude? Los amigos están para eso,¿ sabes?.- replica Sirius, molesto.

Remus baja la mirada avergonzado y se queda en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sirius ablanda un poco su expresión y le coloca una mano en el brazo.

-Lo siento...- dice.- sólo quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me cuentes lo que pasó esa noche.

Remus inspira ampliamente, le mira y asiente.

-Sirius, te mentí cuando te dije que habían sido unos chicos los que me pegaron...en realidad fue sólo un chico. Un hombre, en realidad.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Le conoces?.- pregunta Sirius al instante, poniéndose tenso.

-No, no sé quién fue, ni su nombre y apenas me acuerdo de su aspecto, así que no tienes que partirle las piernas a nadie.

-Sabes que lo haría con mucho gusto.

-Lo sé.- le dice Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco y esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te pegó?

-El caso es que...- Remus carraspea y baja la mirada, evitando los ojos inquisidores de Sirius.- esa noche no estaba en la universidad ni en la biblioteca, fui a un bar con un compañero de clase.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

-Era un bar... gay.

Sirius arquea las cejas y esboza media sonrisa.

-Remus, creo que la confesión llega un poco tarde, ya sabemos que eres gay.

Remus le da un leve golpe en el brazo y se ruboriza.

-No es eso pero... nunca había ido a uno, mi compañero de clase me insistió en que lo conociera.

-No hay nada de malo en ello.- le asegura Sirius.

-Lo sé pero... ya sabes que no me gusta mucho ir a los bares, pero decidí probar.

Sirius le dirige una sonrisa comprensiva y le insta a continuar.

-¿Qué pasó en el bar?

-Empecé a agobiarme y quise irme a casa pero no encontraba a mi amigo. Creo que se fue con alguien a... al baño, ya sabes a...

-Por Dios Remus, a tirárselo sí, parece que tienes doce años.- le dice Sirius riendo, y Remus se sonroja de arriba a abajo.

-No tengo doce años, y sé lo que fue a hacer allí.- dice, avergonzado.- el caso es que salí del bar y no me di cuenta de que un hombre me siguió fuera. Había estado observándome todo el rato dentro del bar pero no le di más importancia. Cuando salí empezó a decirme cosas...- Remus se detiene, experimentando de nuevo la sensación de miedo que sintió esa noche, y siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.- cosas poco agradables y me cogió del brazo. Intentó besarme pero me aparté y él empezó a enfadarse, hasta que me arrastró a un callejón un poco apartado del bar e intentó...

Sirius le escucha mortalmente serio, una mueca de preocupación surcando su cara, y le coloca una mano en la rodilla para animarle a continuar.

-Intentó besarme otra vez y... más cosas, pero conseguí apartarme de él. Eso solo hizo que se enfadará más y me dio un puñetazo en el labio y en el ojo. No recuerdo mucho más, sólo se que luego me caí al suelo y me dio unas cuantas patadas...

-¿Te hizo algo?.- le pregunta Sirius, mortalmente serio.

-No, no, nada de lo que te imaginas. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada unos chicos pasaron cerca de nosotros y se marchó corriendo. No sé si... no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieran aparecido.

Sirius deja escapar un suspiro y le mira con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Lo siento Remus.- le dice, y parece derrotado.- ojalá hubiera estado allí para ayudarte.

-No tendría que haber ido allí... si me hubiera ido directamente a casa no habría pasado nada.

-Remus, mírame.- Sirius le toma por los hombros..- no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿entiendes? No pasa nada porque quieras ir a un bar gay. Nadie debería haberte hecho eso.

Remus traga con dificultad y siente un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta. No quiere llorar, no tiene motivos, está bien, ¿no? No le ha pasado nada, ese hombre no llegó a hacerle nada, sin embargo no puede quitarse la sensación de su cuerpo contra él, aprisionándole contra la pared. Lo peor no fueron los golpes, todo habría estado bien si sólo hubiera sido eso. Estaba acostumbrado a que se metieran con él por cualquier motivo, pero la sensación de miedo que sintió cuando ese hombre le siguió y le arrastró hasta el callejón no la había sentido nunca, y aún seguía instalada en su pecho, recordándole a todas horas lo que pasó. Sirius le mira sin decir nada, parece triste y preocupado. Remus odia hacerle sentirse así, no quiere que se preocupe por él más de lo necesario, no quiere darle problemas, pero sin que pueda evitarlo siente una lágrima caer por su mejilla y después muchas más, hasta que no puede detenerlas y de repente se encuentra llorando en el hombro de Sirius, que ahora le abraza y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

-Lo siento Remus.- le repite, susurrando.- pero ahora estás a salvo, estás aquí, conmigo, no dejaré que te pase nada de eso nunca más.- le dice, sin parar de acariciarle el pelo y apretándole un poco más contra su pecho. Remus le rodea con los brazos y entierra la cara más en su hombro, sin poder dejar de llorar. Sabe que Sirius no puede protegerle de todos los males de este mundo, pero tenerle al lado diciéndole eso hace que todo parezca un poco menos horrible. Están varios minutos así, abrazados, hasta que Remus se tranquiliza y se separa. Se seca las últimas lágrimas con la manga del pijama y respira hondo para tranquilizarse.

-No creo que pueda contárselo aún a James y a Peter.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Remus, pero estoy seguro de que cuando se lo cuentes lo único que harán será apoyarte.

-Gracias Sirius.- Remus esboza una sonrisa triste y su amigo le sonríe de vuelta.


	4. Capítulo IV

CAPÍTULO IV

Remus se despierta lentamente y mantiene los ojos cerrados durante unos instantes. Siente su cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera dormido una eternidad. Es la primera vez en toda la semana que no se ha despertado durante la noche y experimenta una relajación en su cuerpo y en su mente que creía ya olvidada. Abre los ojos y parpadea varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz que entra por la ventana. Sirius duerme profundamente a su lado, su largo pelo negro cayéndole sobre la cara. Remus le aparta un mechón con delicadeza para verle mejor y no puede evitar descansar su mano unos instantes, acariciándole ligeramente la mejilla hasta bajar por el mentón. No recuerda cuándo se quedó dormido, y tampoco ha notado la presencia de su amigo durante la noche, pero es como si su mente supiera que estaba allí, que con él estaba a salvo y que podía relajarse y dormir sin preocupaciones. Remus observa su rostro, relajado, perdido en un sueño reparador. Es ridículo lo mucho que le gusta, y lo ocurrido esa semana no ha hecho más que acrecentar sus sentimientos, pero sabe que para Sirius las cosas son diferentes y prefiere morirse antes de perder su amistad. Está acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos, lleva haciéndolo durante años, desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sirius. ¿Enamorado? Se cuestiona Remus a veces ¿Está realmente enamorado? Es una palabra muy fuerte, con un significado tan grande que Remus no cree que pueda siquiera definirla, pero lo que siente por Sirius se parece mucho a lo que ha leído y escuchado sobre el amor, así que supone que eso es lo que le ocurre.

Sirius se mueve a su lado y Remus observa cómo se despierta lentamente. Su amigo abre los ojos, le mira y esboza una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- murmura, restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

-Buenos días.- le contesta Remus, un poco avergonzado debido a que apenas hace un minuto ha estado acariciándole la cara.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien.- dice él, sonriendo ligeramente.- no he tenido ninguna pesadilla.

Sirius asiente y Remus se vuelve a tumbar. Se quedan en silencio el uno al lado del otro, simplemente disfrutando de los primeros instantes calmados de la mañana. Remus no sabe qué hora es ni quiere saberlo, si por él fuera se quedaría en esa cama con Sirius toda la mañana. Es la primera vez desde que le atacaron que se siente en paz y no quiere tener que volver al mundo real, donde le esperan exámenes que pasar y donde Sirius no volverá a dormir con él. Debería dejar de pensar en su amigo de esa forma, pero no puede evitarlo. Le siente al lado, muy quieto, y se gira para mirarle. Sirius ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos y tiene la respiración profunda como si hubiera vuelto a dormirse.

-¿No tenías un examen?.- le pregunta Remus, acordándose de repente. Sirius abre los ojos al instante y mira el reloj de la mesilla.

-¡Mierda!.- exclama, saliendo de la cama a toda prisa y corriendo hacia su habitación. Remus le escucha mientras revuelve en armarios y cajones, y al cabo de unos minutos vuelve a aparecer por la puerta para despedirse y salir a toda prisa del piso.

Cuando Remus baja a la cocina se encuentra a Peter y James desayunando. Les da los buenos días y se sienta con ellos con una taza de café entre sus manos. Peter le mira con una sonrisilla en los labios. Está claro que les ha visto durmiendo juntos, y ya van dos veces.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Sirius? ¿Se le han pegado las sábanas?.- pregunta James, una sonrisa burlona también bailándole en los labios.

Remus da un sorbo a su café y siente sus mejillas encendidas.

-Nos quedamos dormidos estudiando.- dice, tratando de que no le tiemble la voz. Peter y James se miran entre ellos y Remus puede ver que están haciendo esfuerzos por no reír.

-¿Tenéis examen hoy?.- pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Sí, no veo la hora de que acaben.- suspira James, y Peter le da la razón.

Remus asiente. Nunca le han molestado los exámenes, a diferencia de sus tres amigos. Se le da bien estudiar y le gusta, pero el cansancio acumulado tras noches sin dormir está haciendo mella en su rendimiento y no está estudiando todo lo que debería, así que también desea que terminen cuanto antes.

La semana transcurre sumida en la tensión de los últimos exámenes. A pesar del cansancio Remus es capaz de realizar todos satisfactoriamente. Puede que no saque tan buenas notas como en años anteriores, pero definitivamente no cree que suspenda, y de todas maneras le queda el resto del año para recuperar asignaturas o subir de nota. James cree que suspenderá una, Peter se ha dejado dos para el verano y Sirius cada vez está más decidido a dejar de estudiar esa carrera y dedicarse a tiempo completo a trabajar. Para cuando los exámenes terminan todos están exhaustos, pero James y Sirius insisten en salir a celebrarlo. Pronto llegarán las vacaciones de Navidad y cada uno se irá a su casa, así que deciden salir todos juntos antes de que eso ocurra.

* * *

 

Remus puede sentir el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Sirius a su lado. Están sentados muy juntos, sus piernas casi tocándose. Le observa mientras se fuma un cigarrillo y habla animadamente con James y se ríe de algo con Peter. Su cuerpo se sacude en carcajadas y Remus no puede dejar de mirarle, esperando que nadie se de cuenta de que apenas está prestando atención a la conversación que se está desarrollando en la mesa. Pero no es el único, Remus ha visto a una chica de larga melena rubia contemplándole desde la mesa de al lado.

-¿Estás bien, Remus?.- le pregunta Lily, acercándose a su oreja para que nadie la oiga.

-Sí.- responde él, apartando la vista de Sirius al instante y dando un trago a su cerveza. Lily le dirige una mirada comprensiva y le da un ligero apretón en la rodilla, por debajo de la mesa. Remus no sabe muy bien qué significa aquello, pero le devuelve la sonrisa e intenta escuchar la conversación que están teniendo sus amigos. La noche transcurre entre risas y alcohol y en algún momento Remus se encuentra solo en la mesa. James y Lily bailan acaramelados en el centro del pub, Peter se ha ido al baño y está tardando en volver y no sabe dónde está Sirius, la verdad es que prefiere no pensarlo. Remus no ha bebido mucho, pero no está muy acostumbrado al alcohol y siente su cabeza ligeramente embotada y el estómago revuelto. Apura el último trago de su cerveza decidido a irse. Se acerca a Lily y James para avisarles de que se va y ellos insisten en acompañarle, pero Remus les asegura que estará bien y que se dará un paseo hasta el piso ya que no queda lejos. A decir verdad, se siente un poco nervioso ante el hecho de volver a casa solo, pero no quiere molestar a sus amigos. Cuando sale a la calle y empieza a andar y a alejarse del pub se encuentra de repente en una calle larga y oscura delante de él. Es una calle conocida, la ha recorrido muchas veces solo, pero en esas circunstancias se le antoja como un camino lleno de peligros. No es muy tarde pero no hay gente en la calle y Remus se ve incapaz de continuar. Las imágenes de la noche en la que le atacaron acuden a su mente y paralizan su cuerpo. Su respiración empieza a acelerarse y siente como si le faltara el aire. Intenta realizar respiraciones profundas, pero la imagen de ese hombre acorralándole contra la pared es tan real que parece que estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. ¿Y si estuviera ahí, esperándole a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿Y si hubiera otro, otros hombres que quisieran hacerle daño como aquella noche? Esta vez no habría nadie para salvarle. Su mente es un torbellino de imágenes y cierra los ojos muy fuerte, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco y continuar andando, pero no puede, sus piernas no le responden. Es entonces cuando escucha un grito a sus espaldas y su corazón da un vuelco. No, no, no. No puede estar pasándole esto otra vez. Otra vez no, por favor.

-¡Remus!.- escucha de nuevo, y después siente una mano tocándole la espalda. Remus se aparta al instante y siente su corazón desbocado, latiendo tan fuerte que le duele dentro del pecho.

-Remus, soy yo, tranquilo.

Remus abre los ojos y se da la vuelta. Es Sirius, que se acerca un poco, lentamente.

-¿Estás bien?.- le pregunta , una mueca de preocupación surcando su rostro.

-Sólo quería...- empieza a decir Remus, la voz temblorosa.- sólo quería irme a casa...

Sirius asiente y alarga la mano para posarla suavemente sobre su brazo. Remus no se aparta esta vez, aunque aún no es capaz de hacer que su corazón deje de latir tan deprisa. Su amigo parece entender al instante lo que está ocurriendo.

-Está bien.- le dice con una voz suave.- estás a salvo, ¿vale? Estoy aquí y nos iremos a casa juntos.

Remus mira un poco más allá y ve a Peter, que les contempla con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada. Sirius le hace un gesto y los tres se ponen en marcha. Lo próximo que sabe es que están en el piso y Sirius le está sirviendo un vaso de agua. No recuerda nada del trayecto hasta allí, y la sensación de miedo es reemplazada poco a poco por la de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento.- les dice a sus amigos, los tres sentados en la mesa de la cocina.- pero no podía...- Remus se detiene y suspira. Se siente estúpido e indefenso. Es un hombre adulto y no debería tener miedo a andar solo por la noche, pero no puede evitarlo.

-No pidas perdón.- le dice Sirius, serio pero con un tono amable.- es normal que te sientas así.

Remus le mira con agradecimiento y le da un trago a su vaso de agua, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del bar solo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?.- le pregunta Sirius.

-Pensé que...- empieza a decir Remus, tratando de recordar lo sucedido aquella noche.- pensé que estabas con esa chica y... no quería interrumpir.

-¿Qué chica?.- Sirius arquea las cejas, confundido.

-La chica rubia.

-No estaba con ninguna chica, Rems, fui al baño y me encontré a Peter vomitando, estuve ayudándole y cuando volví Lily y James me dijeron que te acababas de ir.- explica Sirius.

-Ah...- musita Remus, sintiendo alivio y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Mira a Peter, que asiente con la cabeza corroborando la historia de Sirius. Está pálido y no tiene muy buena cara.

-No debí dejarte solo.- murmura Sirius, que se ha encendido un cigarrillo, como cada vez que está nervioso o preocupado, y últimamente son muchas veces.

-No digas tonterías.- le corta Remus.- no tienes que cuidar de mí.

-James y Lily no debieron dejarte irte solo...- insiste Sirius, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-No es culpa de nadie, Sirius, ellos ni siquiera saben...- mira a Peter y titubea.- lo que pasó.

Sirius resopla y se mantiene en silencio, simplemente dándole caladas a su cigarrillo y tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, señal de su frustración.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa aquí?.- pregunta Peter al cabo de unos segundos.- Remus, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Peter. Es sólo que...

Se detiene y mira a Sirius, que ha cogido una mano entre las suyas como para infundirle ánimo. Peter les mira serio desde su posición.

-Me estáis asustando...

-¿Quieres que se lo cuente yo?.- pregunta Sirius.

-Sí.- admite Remus, suspirando de alivio.- no puedo...no puedo contarlo ahora.- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina.- Puedes...puedes contárselo a James si quieres.

Sirius asiente y le dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Remus se va a su habitación y tras ponerse el pijama se mete en la cama. Ha dejado la puerta entornada así que escucha el murmullo de las voces de sus amigos hablando en la cocina. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que siente a Peter entrar en la habitación. Cierra los ojos al instante para aparentar estar dormido. No quiere hablar en ese momento. En realidad, no quiere hablar de ello con nadie, pero es justo que sus amigos sepan lo que pasó. Tras ir al baño y cambiarse Peter finalmente se mete en la cama y apaga la luz de su mesilla, dejando la habitación a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la anaranjada luz de las farolas de la calle que se filtra entre las cortinas. Pasan varias horas hasta que a Remus le vence el sueño y cae dormido, pero la pesadilla que creía ya olvidada no tarda en hacer su aparición. Es siempre la misma: está solo en un callejón estrecho y oscuro, y las paredes rugosas de ladrillo se le clavan en la espalda. Remus no puede moverse, es como si alguien al que no puede ver le estuviera aprisionando contra el muro, y después siente una presencia tocándole, su respiración caliente en su oído y contra su cuello, murmurando algo que Remus no es capaz de comprender. Se despierta siempre en el mismo momento, con la respiración agitada y un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

* * *

 

Sirius lleva varias horas metido en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, en vano, cuando escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente. Se incorpora y abre los ojos, intentando distinguir en la oscuridad la figura que ha aparecido por la puerta. ¿James? Si no recuerda mal, le dijo que dormiría en casa de Lily, pero puede que finalmente hubiera decidido dormir en casa.

-¿Sirius?.- escucha la voz de Remus, susurrando. Su amigo se acerca lentamente hasta su cama y Sirius enciende la luz de la mesilla para verle mejor.

-Remus, ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?.- se apresura a preguntarle.

-Sí, sí...- contesta él, sus manos juntas jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Está descalzo y tiene esa expresión que Sirius lleva viéndole durante toda la semana. Esa expresión de miedo que jamás querría ver en ninguno de sus amigos.- Lo siento, no debí haber venido...¿estabas durmiendo?

-No.- contesta Sirius, dando ligeros golpecitos en la cama para indicarle a Remus que se siente.- no podía dormir.

-Yo tampoco.- dice Remus, la cabeza agachada.

Sirius se mantiene en silencio. No sabe qué decir, sólo desearía poder solucionar de alguna manera lo que su amigo siente en esos momentos, pero sabe que no es tan fácil.

-Lo siento.- dice finalmente, y Remus le mira sin comprender.- siento que tengas que pasar por esto, de verdad, ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

-Ya lo haces.

-¿Qué hago? No puedo ayudarte...ni siquiera sé cómo ayudarte, Remus.

-Ya me ayudas, Sirius.- insiste su amigo, serio, y alarga una mano para coger la suya.- me ayudas simplemente con estar ahí, no puedes hacer nada más, ni siquiera yo puedo controlar lo que pienso o cómo me siento respecto a lo que me pasó. Ojalá pudiera.

Sirius le aprieta la mano ligeramente y asiente. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, simplemente se tumban el uno al lado del otro y Sirius vuelve a apagar la luz de la mesilla. La mente de Remus sigue siendo un torbellino de imágenes y de malas sensaciones, pero siente el cuerpo de su amigo al lado, tan cerca que casi se tocan, y poco a poco le vence el sueño.


	5. Capítulo V

CAPÍTULO V

Sirius siente un calor sofocante recorriéndole todo su cuerpo y se aproxima un poco más a la persona que yace a su lado. Sus manos buscan su cintura, en donde enrosca sus dedos para atraerle más hacia sí, perdiendo su nariz en su cuello y aspirando el suave aroma que emana de su piel. Su piel quema ante el contacto, como miles de pequeñas chispas recorriéndole cada poro. Es una sensación placentera, pero Sirius necesita más. La erección crece poco a poco dentro de su ropa interior y se aprisiona un poco más contra el cuerpo que tiene al lado, su entrepierna chocando contra él en un intento de conseguir más fricción. Ahí, justo ahí. Sirius siente un placer instantáneo ante el roce y presiona un poco más sus dedos en esa cintura que se clava con los huesos de la suya propia.

Y entonces se despierta.

Tiene que pensar varios segundos antes de percatarse de lo que está pasando. Remus duerme a su lado, de espaldas a él, y Sirius está tan pegado a su cuerpo que es un milagro que su amigo no se haya despertado. Todo ha sido un sueño, pero tan vívido que le cuesta volver a pensar con normalidad. La erección es muy real, eso desde luego. Sirius se aparta al instante de Remus ante el temor de que éste pueda notarla, tan bruscamente que consigue despertarlo.

-¿Sirius?.- murmura su amigo con la voz adormilada. Se da la vuelta con dificultad y le mira con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender, y los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño. - ¿Estás bien?

Sirius se aleja de él todo lo que el ancho de la cama le permite, que no es mucho, y se tapa más con la sábana intentando ocultar la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Sí, sí...- asiente.- es sólo que...- se detiene, carraspea e intenta pensar qué decir, pero su mente sólo reproduce las escenas de aquel sueño y no consigue que su erección baje.- me voy a... a desayunar. Tengo hambre. Mucha.

-Son las 5 de la mañana.- repone Remus.

-Sí, bueno... claro.- asiente, malidicéndose interiormente por dar una respuesta tan estúpida.- tienes razón. Me iré a...me iré a dormir a la cama de James, estaremos más cómodos.

Sirius no le da tiempo a Remus a replicar nada. Se baja con rapidez de la cama y se mete a toda prisa en la de James, dando la espalda en todo momento a su amigo para que no note el pronunciado bulto en sus pantalones de pijama.

* * *

 

Remus se despierta unas horas después y enseguida dirige su mirada a la cama de James. Sirius no está, pero eso no es raro, suele ser el primero en levantarse. Tras pasar por el baño va a la cocina a desayunar, donde se encuentra a James y Sirius sentados a la mesa. Los dos se callan en cuanto entra por la puerta y Remus piensa que tienen que aprender a ser más discretos si es que quieren guardar el secreto de lo que quiera que estuvieran hablando.

-Buenos días.- saluda al entrar.

-Buenos días.- le responden los dos al unísono, y Remus sonríe para sí, porque lo hacen más a menudo de lo que se creen. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos que han llegado a parecerse hasta en la forma de hablar. Remus se sirve una taza de café y se sienta a la mesa. James le observa fijamente, demasiado, y de una forma que no sabe descrifrar, por su parte Sirius le rehúye claramente la mirada. Esto último puede que tenga que ver con lo que ha sucedido esa madrugada, para lo cual Remus aún no tiene explicación.

-¿Qué tal estás?.- le pregunta James con una voz suave, esa que suele emplear normalmente con Lily.

-Bien.- responde Remus, algo desconcertado. James sigue mirándole fijamente y está bastante serio para como suele ser él.

Hasta que se acuerda.

Oh, mierda. Seguramente Sirius le haya contado lo sucedido, al fin y al cabo Remus le dio permiso para que lo hiciera.

-Sirius me ha contado lo que te pasó.- dice James, confirmando sus sospechas.- Lo siento mucho.

Remus baja la mirada, se encoge de hombros y se esfuerza en esbozar media sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada.

-También me ha dicho que tienes pesadillas, y que anoche no pudiste volver a casa solo.- continúa James, y Remus quiere que le trague la tierra. Sabe que su amigo no le está juzgando, nunca lo haría, pero no puede evitar sentir vergüenza.- si lo hubiera sabido...joder, no te habríamos dejado irte solo.

Remus aprieta un poco más su agarre en torno a la taza y suspira. Eso es justo lo que no quiere, que todo el mundo se preocupe por él. No debería haber contado nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sirius. Está claro que él también empieza a hartarse de él, ¿si no a qué ha venido lo de marcharse de su cama esta noche? Remus decide en ese mismo instante que jamás volverá a comentar lo de su agresión y hará todo lo posible por olvidarse del tema.

-Estoy bien, James, ya no tengo pesadillas.- miente Remus, sosteniéndole la mirada para parecer más creíble. Sirius le observa en silencio con una mueca de confusión, pero no dice nada.

-Está bien.- asiente James, con una sonrisa amable.- sólo quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa estoy aquí. Si quieres hablar o...

-Lo sé, gracias.- le interrumpe Remus, no deseando ahondar más en el tema. Los tres terminan su desayuno hablando de cosas más triviales, lo cual agradece enormemente, aunque más bien son James y él los que hablan, pues Sirius apenas contesta con monosílabos y ninguno de ellos dirigidos a Remus, al que sigue esquivando la mirada.

-Voy a ver cómo está Peter.- anuncia James cuando terminan de desayunar.- ya le he dicho mil veces que no aguanta bien el alcohol, no sé por qué se empeña.

En cuanto James sale de la cocina Sirius se levanta de la silla y deja su taza y plato en el fregadero, pero antes de que salga por la puerta Remus le detiene.

-No deberías haberle dicho lo de las pesadillas.- dice. Está enfadado, no sabe si porque Sirius le ha contado eso a James o por cómo se está comportando su amigo esa mañana. Tal vez sean las dos cosas.

-Me dijiste que le contara lo que te pasó, y eso forma parte de ello.- responde Sirius.- no va a juzgarte ni nada parecido, Remus, sólo quiere ayudarte. Cuando se lo conté se sintió muy mal por no haberse dado cuenta de que te pasaba algo, y Peter igual.

Remus juguetea con la taza entre sus manos y asiente sin decir nada. Se mantienen unos segundos en silencio, Sirius aún en el quicio de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse pero sin dar el paso.

-¿Te vas?.- pregunta Remus finalmente.

-Tengo planes.- da Sirius por toda respuesta, y sale de la cocina dejándole aún más confuso de lo que estaba antes.

* * *

 

Remus pasa el resto del día en casa, simplemente descansando. Peter se ha pasado casi todo el día en su habitación, recuperándose de la terrible resaca, y James ha invitado a Lily a cenar. No han visto a Sirius en todo el día desde que salió pronto de casa esta mañana.

-¿Te ha dicho a dónde iba?.- le pregunta Lily mientras ponen la mesa en la cocina.

-No, simplemente dijo que tenía planes.- contesta Remus, encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de restarle importancia, aunque lo cierto es que ha estado pensando en ello todo el día.

-A James tampoco le ha dicho nada, un poco raro, ¿no crees?

Remus asiente con la cabeza pero prefiere no decir nada. Sí, Sirius ha estado raro esta mañana, al menos con él, y cree lo que puede significar, pero no quiere hablar de ello con nadie, pues eso supondría tener que sacar el tema de su ataque y es lo último en lo que quiere pensar en esos momentos.

-¡Pete! ¡La cena está lista!.- grita James cuando termina de servir la suculenta empanada de carne, receta de su madre. Tarda un rato, pero al cabo de unos minutos Peter aparece por la puerta y se sienta a la mesa con ellos. Va en pijama, está pálido y tiene el pelo completamente alborotado.

-No pienso volver a beber.- murmura, y después se mete un trozo de empanada en la boca.

-Siempre dices eso.- apunta James.

-Esta vez es cierto.- asegura Peter

Remus sonríe para sí, sabiendo que eso no es verdad. Peter siempre tiene las peores resacas, pero la culpa es suya por tratar de igualar a James y a Sirius, que beben más de lo que deberían pero a los que parece afectarles menos el alcohol que a él. Los cuatro continúan la cena hablando de todo un poco. Es agradable estar todos juntos después de una estresante semana de exámenes, simplemente cenando tranquilamente en casa y disfrutando de la compañía. Casi todos, piensa Remus amargamente, porque Sirius no está y no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Es estúpido, y lo sabe, su amigo ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace. Cuando terminan de cenar recogen la mesa y la cocina y se van al salón. James propone jugar al Scrabble y todos están de acuerdo. Apenas han empezado a jugar cuando escuchan la puerta de entrada abrirse y Sirius aparece por la puerta del salón con una chica siguiéndole justo detrás.

-Esta es Sarah.- la presenta, haciéndola pasar al salón con un suave toque en la parte baja de su espalda. Remus no puede evitar que su mirada se dirija ahí, donde Sirius sigue teniendo posada la mano, tomándola ligeramente por la delgada cintura. Los cuatro la saludan y la chica les muestra una brillante sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Es alta, rubia y perfecta. Las chicas que trae Sirius siempre lo son.

-Te has perdido mi empanada.- le pica James cuando Sirius se sienta a su lado. Sarah se mantiene de pie y parece fuera de lugar, así que Remus se aparta hacia la derecha y le deja un hueco en el sofá, ya que es el único sitio que queda libre.

-Espero que me hayáis dejado algo.- dice Sirius.

-Peter se la ha comido toda.- contesta James.

-¡Pete!.- exclama Sirius, mirando a su amigo con un deje de fastidio.

-Tenía resaca, y ya sabes que siempre tengo hambre cuando tengo resaca.

-Y cuando no la tienes también.- murmura Sirius, tirándole un cojín a la cabeza, que Peter le devuelve al instante.

-¿Queréis jugar? Podemos empezar una partida nueva.- pregunta Lily, mirando a Sirius y a su acompañante.

-No, gracias Lily, nos vamos a la habitación.- contesta Sirius, y Remus se fija en que la chica se ha ruborizado un poco.- Remus, no te pases con ellos y deja que ganen alguna vez ¿eh?.- le dice riendo ligeramente, y Remus tiene que hacer serios esfuerzos por tomárselo con humor. Lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora es en cómo Sirius agarra la mano de Sarah y ella se pega a su cuerpo como un gato ronroneando ante una caricia.

* * *

 

No es la última chica que Sirius trae a casa esa semana. Remus recuerda los nombres de cada una de ellas, por muy patético que parezca. Sarah, Rebecca, Jane y Clara. Clara ha venido dos veces, o quizás ni siquiera se ha ido del piso. Remus sólo desea que la semana pase pronto para que lleguen las Navidades y pueda irse a su casa. Apenas ha hablado con Sirius durante estos días y Remus puede ver cómo huye cada vez que se quedan un momento a solas, como si su sola presencia le incomodara. Para colmo, James y Peter le tratan con extremo cuidado desde que supieron lo de su agresión y odia que le vean de esa manera, lo último que quiere es dar lástima, así que se esfuerza por parecer más alegre de lo normal y no mostrar nunca su cara más débil ante ellos y, sobre todo, ante Sirius. Sólo serán unos días hasta que se vaya con su familia y tenga que dejar de verle cada día con una chica distinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius siendo un poco cobarde y negando totalmente lo que siente por Remus, ¿pero qué sería una historia sin un poco de drama? Espero que os haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	6. Capítulo VI

CAPÍTULO VI

Sirius observa la pequeña maleta depositada en el vestíbulo y siente una extraña sensación trepándole por la garganta. Mañana es Navidad y Remus se marcha a casa de su familia en Cardiff. Peter ya se fue ayer y él pasará las festividades con la familia de James, como hace desde que se marchó de casa a la edad de dieciséis años.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?.- le pregunta James a Remus por tercera vez en esa mañana.

-Seguro.- contesta Remus.- la estación está al lado, cogeré el autobús.

James asiente y se acerca para darle un abrazo de despedida, y Remus nota que es más largo de lo normal. Siempre ha sido cariñoso con él, con todos en realidad, pero desde que supo de su agresión lo es más de lo habitual. Remus no quiere que le traten de manera diferente, pero se deja abrazar por James, sus largos brazos apretándole las costillas. Es agradable saber que tiene alguien que se preocupa por él. Cuando terminan de abrazarse, o más bien cuando James por fin le suelta, Remus mira a Sirius, que tiene las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos fijos en algún punto del suelo.

-Nos vemos pronto, ¿eh? Pásalo bien y descansa, no leas mucho.- le dice James en modo maternal, dándole unas leves palmadas en el hombro, y Remus sonríe. Sí, se verán pronto porque ese año todos han acordado volver a Londres para celebrar el fin de año juntos, aunque Remus empieza a arrepentirse de haber accedido. No le apetece ver a Sirius de la mano de otra chica el primer día del año, y eso es seguramente lo que va a ocurrir. Le mira de nuevo, y esta vez su amigo sí le devuelve la mirada. Permanecen unos segundos en silencio, simplemente observándose en medio de un momento incómodo, hasta que James carraspea y anuncia que se va a la habitación a hacer la maleta. Cuando se quedan solos, Remus puede ver que Sirius hace el esfuerzo por romper el silencio.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos? Vas a tener que cargar con esa maleta tú solo, y apuesto a que va llena de libros.- le dice con una leve sonrisa, pero Remus no está de humor para devolvérsela.

-No pesa mucho, estaré bien.- contesta, más frío de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar.- no quiero ser una molestia.

-No digas tonterías, no eres ninguna molestia.

-¿Ah no?.- replica Remus.

Sirius le mira confundido y se acerca un poco más, las manos aún en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros.

-Claro que no.

Remus esboza una sonrisa amarga y niega con la cabeza para sí mismo.

-Llevas toda la semana rehuyéndome, ¿y ahora quieres acompañarme a la estación?.- las palabras le saben amargas en la boca, pero Remus no puede evitar decir lo que siente en esos momentos.

-No te rehúyo.- dice Sirius.- simplemente he estado...ocupado.

-Apenas me has dirigido la palabra y ni siquiera...- Remus se detiene, pensando mejor en lo que va a decir, pero es como si no pudiera guardarse nada en su interior. Lleva toda la semana preguntándose qué ha hecho tan mal para que Sirius se haya alejado de él de repente, y todo aflora en ese mismo instante, minutos antes de irse a casa por Navidad.- ni siquiera hemos vuelto a dormir juntos.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Remus cállate._

-¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?.- le pregunta Sirius, y parece sinceramente preocupado, algo que a Remus le reconforta un poco después de tantos días sin obtener siquiera una pregunta sobre su estado de ánimo.

-No, pero eso no significa...

Sirius le mira de manera interrogante. _Pero eso no significa que no quiera dormir contigo_ , termina Remus la frase en su cabeza.

-No importa.- se encoge de hombros.- me tengo que ir o perderé el tren.

Sirius abre la boca para decir algo pero en el último momento parece arrepentirse y simplemente asiente.

-Nos vemos en Nochevieja.- dice finalmente, y sin intercambiar más palabras, ni siquiera un gesto de despedida, Remus sale por la puerta con un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta.

* * *

 

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?.- Sirius escucha la voz de James a sus espaldas, segundos después de que Remus haya cerrado la puerta principal.

-¿Tu madre no te dijo que no se escucha detrás de las puertas?.- le replica el moreno mordazmente.

-No me vengas con esas.- dice James con los brazos cruzados, mirándole como un padre que regaña a su hijo. Sirius resopla y pasa de largo en dirección a la habitación, pero James le sigue de cerca.

-¿A qué viene tratar así a Remus? ¡Parecíais dos completos desconocidos!

Sirius abre la puerta del armario y empieza a coger la ropa que se llevará a casa de los Potter, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que está haciendo, y la tira sobre la cama de cualquier manera. Pero James no se da por vencido ante su silencio, sino que se acerca, le cierra la puerta del armario y le hace mirarle.

-Sirius...- empieza a decir, pero el moreno le corta al instante.

-No pasa nada, ¿vale?, simplemente... nos hemos visto poco esta última semana, nada más. No sé por qué Remus reacciona así, ya se le pasará.

James suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué reacciona así.- le dice.

Sirius le mira en silencio durante unos segundos, la mandíbula apretada en un gesto de tensión.

-Vamos a perder el tren si no nos damos prisa, y tu madre nos matará si no llegamos a cenar a tiempo.- dice, volviendo a abrir la puerta del armario y a rebuscar entre sus cajones en busca de ropa interior. James asiente y empieza a hacer su propia maleta. Es cierto que si no se dan prisa perderán ellos también el tren, pero no es por eso por lo que deja el tema, sino porque cree que Sirius está demasiado alterado como para tener una conversación con cierto sentido.

-No creas que te has librado de esta conversación.- le advierte, señalándole con el dedo índice. Sirius le ignora y simplemente emite un gruñido de disgusto. James suspira. Van a ser unas Navidades interesantes.

* * *

 

La cena en casa de los Potter es deliciosa, como siempre, y Sirius agradece a quien quiera que haya puesto a James y a su maravillosa familia en su camino. Si no fuera por él, seguramente estaría cenando con su odiosa familia, con sus odiosas tradiciones y su odioso hermano mirándole con reprobación por encima de la copa de vino. O tal vez las pasaría con su querido tío Alphard, el único pariente con el que se relaciona en la actualidad, y al que piensa devolver todo el dinero que le ha prestado algún día, aunque sabe que no lo necesita. Como la mayoría de su familia, es inmensamente rico. De cualquier forma, pasar las Navidades en casa de los Potter es siempre un placer, y siempre le han tratado como a un hijo más. Después de cenar pasan un rato todos juntos en el salón, hablando de la Univerisdad y de su vida en Londres. James habla con ellos frecuentemente por teléfono y están muy unidos, pero los Potter siempre quieren saber todos y cada uno de los pormenores de la vida de su hijo. Pasadas las once, todos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Mañana es Navidad y vendrán algunos familiares de James a celebrarlo, así que hay que levantarse pronto para preparar todo.

-Si queréis más mantas, están encima del armario.- les dice la señora Potter, apoyada sobre el quicio de la puerta de su habitación.- Buenas noches, queridos.

James y Sirius le agradecen, se ponen los pijamas y se meten en sus respectivas camas, la una al lado de la otra. Normalmente no pasan más de dos segundos antes de que se pongan a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, les es casi físicamente imposible estar callados, pero esa noche Sirius simplemente se tumba, los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y mira al techo de forma ausente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te ha gustado la cena?.- pregunta James, medio en broma.

-¿Estás de coña? No he comido tan bien en meses, deberías pedirle más recetas a tu madre.- contesta Sirius, sonriendo, pero pronto vuelve a su mueca seria y a mirar al techo.

-¿Entonces?

-No me pasa nada.- Sirius se encoge de hombros y bosteza.- sólo estoy cansado.

-¿Es por Remus?.- insiste James.

-Oh, Dios...- murmura Sirius y suspira con hastío. Coge le almohada y se la coloca sobre la cabeza para no escucharle, pero su amigo se la quita rápidamente y la lanza al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Le estás haciendo daño, lo sabes no?

Sirius se incorpora de repente y le mira con incredulidad.

-¿Crees que haría daño a Remus a propósito?.- pregunta, un deje de enfado en su voz. No puede creer que James le esté diciendo eso. Remus es su amigo, jamás haría nada para perjudicarle.

-No, pero puedes ser un auténtico imbécil a veces.- contesta James.- Ya te dije que le gustabas y tú no haces más que traer chicas a casa.¿ Qué estás tratando de probar?

-¿De qué estás hablando? No trato de probar nada... ni que fuera la primera vez que traigo a alguien a casa.

-No ha sido alguien, han sido cuatro en la misma semana.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?.- contesta Sirius a la defensiva.- si os molesta que traiga gente no lo haré más, sólo tenéis que decírmelo.

-Sabes que no es por eso.- le dice James.- no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

Sirius resopla y se cruza de brazos, apoyándose con brusquedad sobre el duro cabecero de la cama, ahora sin almohada.

-Sólo trato de vivir mi vida normal. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si le gusto?

James pone los ojos en blanco, respira hondo y trata de tranquilizarse antes de empezar a hablar, porque en esos momentos lo único que le apetece es estrangular a su amigo por ser tan testarudo.

-Eso tendría sentido si a ti no te gustara él.- le dice, y Sirius va a replicar, pero le detiene.- No, cállate por un momento y escucha. Te conozco, Sirius, y sé por qué estás haciendo esto, para probarte a ti mismo, ¿verdad? ,para demostrarte a ti mismo que te gustan las chicas y que nada ha cambiado en tus sentimientos por Remus. Si así fuera, dime, ¿no tendrías que estar feliz? El antiguo Sirius que conocía era feliz si conseguía ligarse a más de tres chicas en una misma semana, siempre has sido un fanfarrón Sirius, pero esta vez es diferente ¿no? Esta vez no estás feliz, ni eufórico, porque sabes que esto no está bien y que lo que haces con esas chicas es un mero mecanismo de defensa.

Sirius escucha a James sin decir palabra, mirándole fijamente mientras su amigo habla a toda velocidad sin dejarle mediar ni un momento.

-Joder James, a veces me das miedo.

-¿Es verdad o no?

Sirius se revuelve en su sitio y aparta la mirada.

-Puede...- murmura, tan bajo que James apenas le escucha, así que le toma por el brazo y le da un pellizco.

-¡Au!.- se queja Sirius, apartando el brazo al instante.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿Es verdad o no?.- repite James.- puedo estar pellizcándote toda la noche hasta que me lo digas.

Sirius se levanta como un resorte de la cama y se va a la otra punta de la habitación, mientras le mira con ojos cargados de furia.

-¡Vale, sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Contento?!.- exclama, levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer a los lados con frustración.

-Sí.- asiente James con una sonrisa maliciosa, apoyándose sobre el cabecero de su cama en posición triunfal.

-Eres un maldito psicópata.- le dice Sirius, la respiración agitada, y vuelve a sentarse en la cama. Están en silencio unos segundos, simplemente mirándose. James espera pacientemente a que su amigo diga lo que tenga que decir.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por él...- empieza Sirius, suspirando.- es... es diferente a lo que siento por cualquier chica con la que he estado. Quizás no me gusta de ese modo y le esté dando demasiadas vueltas.

-Eso es porque nunca te has enamorado de esas chicas, de Remus, sin embargo...- dice James, arqueando las cejas y esbozando media sonrisa. Sirius le mira mortalmente serio y niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices? No estoy enamorado de Remus.

-Lo que tú digas...

Sirius le mira como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza nueva, en su interior un millón de sentimientos que no sabe cómo identificar y que lo único que hacen es confundirle aún más.

-Independientemente de eso, ni siquiera has hablado con él esta semana. Siempre habéis estado muy unidos, Sirius, eres la persona en quien más confía y puede verse claramente que está triste. Dice haber superado lo de su agresión pero apenas sale de casa, y mucho menos si es por la noche. El otro día volvíamos a casa andando de hacer la compra y se asustó de una persona que apareció de repente por un callejón contiguo. Tenía una mirada de pavor que jamás le había visto antes, y estuvo callado todo el camino hasta llegar a casa. Intenté hablar de ello pero no quiso decirme nada. Creo que te echa de menos Sirius, como amigo...eres el único al que realmente le cuenta las cosas.

Sirius escucha atentamente y siente un nudo en la garganta que le impide tragar con normalidad. No es que James le haya dicho todo eso con un tono de reproche, pero tener que escuchar cómo Remus ha estado pasándolo mal por su culpa es lo peor que podían decirle.

-He sido un imbécil.- dice finalmente.No puede creer que por sus estúpidas inseguridades haya dejado a Remus tan solo, después de lo que le pasó. Ha estado tan concentrado en tratar de no enfrentar sus sentimientos que ha terminado alejándose de él y haciéndole daño.

-Pues sí, has sido un completo gilipollas.- coincide James y Sirius le mira como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Su amigo le dirige una sonrisa comprensiva y le pone la mano en el hombro, dándole un ligero apretón.- pero puedes arreglarlo. Habla con él.

Sirius asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. No sabe cómo ni qué va a decirle, ni siquiera sabe qué siente en esos momentos aparte de tristeza o rabia contra sí mismo, pero tiene que hacer algo para solucionar aquello. No puede perder la amistad de Remus, eso jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se avecina reconciliación! A ver si Sirius es capaz de hacerlo sin meter la pata. Gracias por leer!, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo VII

CAPÍTULO VII

_31 diciembre, 1979_

 

Sirius y James observan la escena desde la distancia, debatiéndose entre estallar en carcajadas o ir a ayudar al pobre Peter.

-Deberíamos intervenir.- dice James, jugueteando con el botellín de cerveza entre sus manos.

-¿Qué dices? Quiero ver hasta donde llega esto.- contesta Sirius, que sonríe ampliamente sin ningún disimulo.

-No seas cruel.- James le da un codazo que hace derramar un poco de su cerveza en el suelo enmoquetado.- ha bebido demasiado y apuesto a que está diciendo cosas sin sentido, ¡mira la cara de la chica!

Peter está en el sofá tratando de hablar con Laura, la chica de tercer año que estudia Biología y que tiene la sonrisa más amplia del planeta. Lleva todo el año hablando de ella pero hasta ahora no habían cruzado palabra, y sus amigos se preguntan de qué extraño coraje se ha embebido su amigo para hacerlo esa noche. De cerveza, probablemente.

-A lo mejor lo consigue.- Sirius se encoge de hombros.- es más divertido cuando está borracho, eso sin duda.

Los dos siguen observando la escena, James casi tapándose los ojos para presenciar el rechazo, Sirius sin poder dejar de reírse. Están así varios minutos, simplemente viéndoles conversar, hasta que James decide que ya es suficiente.

-Voy a interrumpirles, esto no puede salir bien.- dice, y da un paso en dirección a Peter y la chica, pero justo en ese momento ella se ríe y se toca el pelo con en un gesto de coqueteo, posando su mano en la rodilla de Peter y acercándose un poco más a él.

-Espera.- le detiene Sirius tomándole por la pechera de la camiseta. James asiente en silencio, los ojos fijos en la pareja, hasta que la chica se inclina y le da un beso.

-¡Pete, haz algo, haz algo!.- murmura Sirius para sí, nervioso al ver que su amigo se ha quedado estático sin corresponderla.

-Creo que ha entrado en pánico.- dice James.- Oh Dios, ¡Peter muévete!

Tras varios segundos de perplejidad Peter lleva una de sus manos a la mandíbula de la chica y continúa el beso. James y Sirius suspiran de alivio y le vitorean desde la distancia.

-¡Asi se hace Pete!.- exclama Sirius, pero Peter no parece haberle oído, o tal vez le está ignorando completamente.

-Deja de avergonzarle, capullo.- James le da un codazo.- Y mejor dime, ¿has hablado ya con Remus?

A Sirius se le borra la sonrisa de golpe, hace un mohín y da un largo trago a su lata de cerveza antes de contestar.

-No, no ha surgido la ocasión, creo que ha estado evitándome toda la noche.

-No lo creas, ha estado evitándote.- le confirma James.

-Gracias tío.- repone Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Es normal.- dice James, rodeándole por los hombros.- pero ya te dije que podías arreglarlo. Ve a buscarle y habla con él antes de que lleguen las doce, ¿no querrás entrar en el año nuevo estando enfadados, no?

Sirius suspira y otea el salón en busca de Remus, pero no hay rastro de él, y en su periplo se percata de que tal vez hayan invitado a demasiadas personas. En realidad el plan era sólo invitar a algunos compañeros de la universidad, pero la cosa se ha ido desmadrando y ahora no reconoce ni a la mitad de los asistentes. Localiza a Lily, que habla animadamente con sus amigas en un rincón del salón, y se acerca hasta ella.

-¿Sabes dónde está Remus?.- le pregunta.

-Se ha ido un rato a su habitación, dijo que quería estar solo.

-Gracias.- dice Sirius, emprendiendo el paso en dirección a las habitaciones, pero Lily le detiene.

-Más te vale no meter de nuevo la pata.- le advierte, señalándole con el dedo índice.

Sirius resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ya te ha estado contando cosas James? Como le pille...

-No hace falta que me cuente nada, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.- contesta ella. Sirius resopla y se va sin decir nada a la habitación de Remus. La puerta está entreabierta y hay luz dentro, así que da unos golpecitos en ella antes de pasar. Se encuentra a su amigo sentado en la cama con un libro en su regazo, pero no está leyendo, sino que tiene la mirada perdida en el frente, fija en algún punto más allá de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que hay una fiesta, no?.- dice Sirius acercándose hasta él, y esboza una sonrisa amable. Remus sale de su ensimismamiento y tarda unos segundos en contestar.

-Quería descansar un poco de la....gente.

-Tú siempre tan sociable.- bromea Sirius, y Remus le dirige una leve sonrisa. Dios, cómo la ha echado de menos.- te has perdido a Peter besando a una chica.

Remus le mira con sorpresa pero no dice nada, y pronto vuelve a mirar al frente y a quedarse en silencio, serio. Sirius se sienta en el hueco que queda libre en la cama e intenta reunir el valor necesario para empezar la conversación. Nunca se le ha dado bien eso de expresar sus sentimientos a través de palabras, él es más de gestos, de acciones, pero sabe que Remus necesita una explicación.

-Oye, Rems, quería...- empieza a decir, nervioso, tratando de formar frases coherentes.- quería pedirte perdón.

Remus gira la cabeza con lentitud y le mira, sin ninguna expresión de emoción en su rostro, como si lo que acabara de oír no fuera una disculpa sino una frase sin ninguna importancia.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunta, en un tono sosegado.

-Ya sabes por qué.- replica Sirius, estremeciéndose ante su fría actitud.

-¿Lo sabes tú?

Remus le mira mortalmente serio, y Sirius desearía morirse en ese mismo instante. A pesar de no hacer ningún gesto con la cara, hay tanto dolor encerrado en sus ojos que no puede creer que él sea el causante de ello.

-Remus yo...- Sirius suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Sabía que su amigo no se lo iba a poner fácil, y en el fondo se lo merece.- ya sabes que no soy bueno con... las palabras y esas cosas. Siempre lo fastidio todo cuando empiezo a hablar, sólo quería pedirte perdón.- dice, pero Remus no afloja ni un ápice su dura expresión. Sirius le mira durante unos segundos de un silencio que parece eterno, hasta que se acuerda del regalo. ¿Dónde lo ha puesto?

-Espera.- le dice a Remus y se levanta de la cama para marcharse a su habitación. Rebusca en su maleta aún a medio deshacer, pero allí no está, hasta que recuerda que lo ha escondido debajo de la cama. Coge el paquete y vuelve a la habitación de Remus, que le espera sentado en la misma posición y le mira con cara de no entender nada.

-Te he traído algo.- dice Sirius, las manos detrás de la espalda escondiendo el paquete.

-¿Algo? ¿Como un regalo?.- pregunta Remus, confuso.

-Algo así... como disculpa. Más o menos.- asiente Sirius, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

-¿Y vas a dármelo o...?

-¡Sí!.- exclama Sirius, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo.- Sí, claro.- murmura para sí, haciendo el esfuerzo de moverse y volver a sentarse al lado de Remus.- toma.- Sirius le tiende una caja de tamaño considerable envuelta con un papel de un brillante color rojo. Remus coge el paquete con delicadeza y le mira entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

-No tenías que haberme comprado nada.

-Tú ábrelo.- dice Sirius. Remus obedece, empieza a retirar el papel de regalo cuidadosamente y abre la caja. Dentro se encuentra la mayor cantidad de chocolate que haya visto jamás. Bombones, chocolatinas, tabletas, trufas...cualquier cosa hecha con chocolate que uno pueda imaginarse.

-Sirius pero...- balbucea, sorprendido.- ¿pero qué...?

-Chocolate.- dice Sirius con una sonrisa tímida.

-Una ridícula cantidad de chocolate.

-Apuesto a que no te dura ni una semana.

Remus le mira con incredulidad y no puede evitar que una amplia sonrisa aflore en sus labios.

-Esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho nunca, ¿sabes? Y eso es decir mucho. ¿Quién compra una caja entera de chocolate para disculparse?

-¿No la quieres entonces?.- pregunta Sirius, haciendo amago de coger la caja, pero Remus la aparta al instante.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- repone, tratando de mantenerse serio, pero Sirius le sonríe de medio lado y no puede evitar contagiarse. Mira de nuevo la caja y coge una chocolatina al azar, le quita el envoltorio, la parte por la mitad y le da un trozo a Sirius. Los dos se comen el chocolate en silencio, sin mirarse, hasta que Sirius vuelve a hablar.

-Lo digo en serio.-dice.- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Remus le mira, con una expresión más suave esta vez, pero no dice nada, así que Sirius continúa.

-Siento haberme alejado de ti cuando más me necesitabas. He sido...he sido un completo idiota, no debí haberte dejado solo.

Remus baja la mirada y suspira.

-No es tu culpa...ya te dije que no tenías que preocuparte, entiendo que acabaras hartándote de tener que estar pendiente de mí y de mis... pesadillas y mis problemas.

-No.- le corta Sirius con dureza, negando con la cabeza.- no es por eso, Remus. Eres mi amigo y quiero estar ahí cuando me necesites.

-¿Entonces?.- pregunta Remus, confuso.- ¿Por qué apenas me dirigías la palabra? Pensé que te habías hartado de mí.

-¿Cómo voy a hartarme de ti?.- dice Sirius, sonriéndole con ternura.- más bien lo contrario...ese es el problema. Si me aparté de ti fue porque tenía...miedo.

-¿Miedo?.- Remus frunce el entrecejo, sin comprender.- ¿Miedo de qué?

Sirius traga saliva y siente su corazón empezar a latir a toda velocidad. Remus le mira fijamente, con esos enormes ojos castaños que hace días que no ve, y se pregunta cómo ha podido negarse a sí mismo algo tan obvio.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que me fui de la cama?.- pregunta y Remus asiente con la cabeza.- Esa noche... sentí algo que me asustó. Algo que había empezado antes pero de lo que empezaba a darme cuenta en ese mismo instante...

-Sirius, ¿de qué estás hablando?.- le corta Remus, con una mueca de confusión en su cara.

-Joder, ya te dije que no era bueno con las palabras.- musita Sirius, sintiéndose estúpido. Es tan fácil para él ahora identificar lo que siente por su amigo, pero tan difícil decirlo en voz alta. Coge la mano de Remus con delicadeza y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, acariciándole suavemente la superficie con el pulgar.

-Sirius estás...temblando.- apunta Remus.

-Me gustas.- dice Sirius finalmente.- más que eso, en realidad. Creo que...estoy enamorado de ti.

Remus se mantiene muy quieto, en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sirius sigue agarrándole la mano con delicadeza y le mira fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises.

-Remus como no digas algo me voy a tirar por la ventana.- le dice, riendo con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento.- se apresura a contestar Remus, aún impresionado.- no me esperaba que dijeras eso.

-Pues...ahí lo tienes.

-Ya.

 _¿Ya? ¿En qué coño estás pensando Remus? Tu mejor amigo te acaba de decir que está enamorado de ti. No, tu mejor amigo no, el chico que te gusta desde hace años. ¿Ya? ¿Qué clase de respuesta de mierda es esa?_ Pero Remus ha entrado en pánico y no sabe qué decir. Sirius le mira fijamente, esperando que diga algo más, cualquier cosa, y a Remus sólo se le ocurre reír histéricamente. _Genial_. Pero no puede parar. Sirius le mira atónito con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De qué te ríes, capullo?

-Es absurdo.- dice Remus, aún entre risas, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse.- es simplemente...absurdo. No puede estar pasando esto.

-¿Qué?.- replica Sirius, con el ceño fruncido, empezando a enfadarse.- ¿acabo de declararme y tu única respuesta es reírte?

-Lo siento.- se apresura a contestar Remus, consiguiendo dejar de reírse poco a poco.- no me río de ti, de verdad.- le asegura, tomándole del brazo al ver que Sirius está a punto de levantarse y dejarle solo.- es que jamás me imaginé que un día llegara a pasar esto. No sabes...- se detiene y cierra los ojos momentáneamente, sintiéndose abrumado por la situación.- la de veces que me he imaginado esto en mi cabeza.

Abre los ojos y se cruza con los de Sirius, que le miran con un infinito cariño, mientras sus manos siguen entrelazadas.

-¿En serio?

Remus asiente con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empiezan a arder.

-Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto que ahora parece...irreal.- confiesa.

-Joder Remus...- musita Sirius, apenas en un susurro.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No quería estropear nuestra amistad.- contesta él.- jamás me imaginé que yo pudiera gustarte...de esa forma.

-He sido un imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes, tuvo que decírmelo James para que reaccionara.

Remus le mira con pánico.

-¿James lo sabe?

-Por lo visto es obvio para todos, menos para mí.- Sirius se encoge de hombros y ríe ligeramente. Remus se sonroja y esconde la cara entre las manos. ¿De verdad es tan obvio que le gusta su amigo? Ha intentado esconderlo todos estos años, pero por lo visto no lo suficientemente bien. Sirius le toma de las manos y se las aparta de la cara con delicadeza.

-Pero...¿y las chicas?.- pregunta Remus en voz baja, casi temeroso de oír la respuesta.

-Me siguen gustando, creo.- dice Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo.- pero no es lo mismo. Con ellas es...diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo?

-Jamás he sentido por una chica lo que siento por ti.

Remus le mira con incredulidad como si Sirius acabara de decirle que es extraterrestre en vez de haberle confesado sus sentimientos. A decir verdad, lo primero le habría extrañado menos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que lo digo en serio, ¿tengo cara de estar bromeando?

-No sé.- reconoce Remus.- no estarás confundiéndolo con... ¿pena?

-¿Qué?.- replica Sirius, atónito.- ¿Estás diciendo que me gustas porque me das pena?

-No, no sé, no quería...

-Joder Remus, no, no siento pena por ti. Me gustas de verdad, ¿vale? ¿tanto te cuesta creerme?

-Perdón.- se disculpa él, avergonzado.- sólo quería asegurarme, es todo tan...raro.

Sirius resopla y asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-Lo sé.- dice.- ya se que he sido un imbécil y es normal que te cueste creerme. Pero lo digo en serio... y he tardado mucho en reconocérmelo a mí mismo.

Remus vuelve a entrelazar su mano con la de Sirius y le dirige una sonrisa. Sirius lleva la mano que tiene libre a su mejilla, le acaricia suavemente la cara y se acerca un poco más, hasta que sus cabezas están a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Pero ahora tengo las cosas bastante claras.- le dice, apenas en un susurro, tan cerca de sus labios que Remus siente su respiración caliente contra ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes claro, exactamente?.- pregunta Remus con una media sonrisa. Sirius posa la otra mano al otro lado de su cuello y Remus deposita una en su hombro, apoyándose ligeramente en él.

-Tengo bastante claro que quiero besarte. ¿Te parece un buen comienzo?

Los dos se ríen y se mantienen en esa posición. Sirius dirige una mirada fortuita a sus labios y Remus siente que se le corta la respiración. Siente el calor que emana el cuerpo de Sirius y cierra los ojos como por instinto. Lleva años esperando ese beso, pero son esos segundos los que se le están haciendo eternos.

-¡Tíos, por fin os encuentro, os vais a perder la cuenta atrás!

Remus y Sirius se separan al instante y miran en dirección a la puerta, por donde acaba de entrar Peter gritando y con un ridículo gorro de fiesta en la cabeza. Le miran sin decir nada, confundidos por la repentina interrupción, hasta que Peter vuelve a gritar para sacarles de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Son casi las doce! ¿Venís o qué?

Los dos se apresuran a levantarse de la cama para reunirse con todos en el salón. La televisión está encendida y todos esperan la cuenta atrás que les hará entrar en el nuevo año. Sirius cruza la mirada con James, que rodea por los hombros a Lily y le hace un gesto de cabeza en una pregunta muda. Sirius se encoge de hombros y antes de que pueda ir para allí Peter le toma por el brazo y se acerca para decirle algo al oído.

-¡He besado a Laura!.- exclama, tal vez demasiado alto si su propósito era que no le escuchara nadie, aunque en realidad todos están demasiado ocupados en mirar la televisión.- ¡Por fin voy a tener a alguien a quien besar cuando entre el nuevo año!

-Ya era hora tío.- le dice Sirius, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- me alegro por ti.

Peter asiente feliz y va a reunirse con Laura y los demás. Sirius se queda donde está y cruza una mirada con Remus.

-¡Cinco!.- cantan todos a coro cuando la locutora de la televisión empieza la cuenta atrás.

Pero Sirius no está mirando la televisión y tampoco grita, porque está concentrado en Remus.

-¡Cuatro!

En su perfil de nariz larga y respingona, con el cuello alto del jersey que casi le llega hasta las orejas de una manera extrañamente adorable.

-¡Tres!

Y piensa en que él también tiene a alguien a quien besar esa noche.

-¡Dos!

Pero sabe que no lo hará, no en ese momento cuando la cuenta atrás termina y todos lo hacen.

-¡Uno!

Y joder, ojalá pudiera besarle ahora mismo, como hacen Lily y James, como hacen Peter y Laura y como hacen todas las parejas concentradas en ese salón.

-¡Feliz 1980!- gritan los locutores de la televisión y todos estallan en gritos de júbilo. Remus le dirige una sonrisa que encierra tristeza y se abrazan, como han hecho tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez es distinto, aunque los demás no lo sepan.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Tengo muchas ideas pero poco tiempo para escribir! Aunque intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo en menos tiempo. De nuevo mil gracias por leer esta historia, los reviews, kudos, etc. Cualquier comentario será bien bienvenido! Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste :)

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando James, Lily, Sirius y Remus cogen el autobús para volver a casa. En las calles aún hay gente celebrando el año nuevo y el autobús está lleno, así que tienen que quedarse de pie en la planta de abajo.

-No me puedo creer que Peter se haya ido a casa de esa chica.- comenta James, que está apoyado en una de las barras y trata de mantener el equilibrio.

-Ya era hora.- dice Sirius.- lleva todo el año hablándome de ella y nunca se ha atrevido a dar el primer paso.

-Técnicamente ha sido ella la que ha dado el primer paso.- repone James.- si fuera por Peter aún estaría pensando en cómo saludarla.

-Me alegro por él. Todo el mundo debería tener alguien a quien querer, especialmente en año nuevo.- tercia Lily, mirando a James con una sonrisa boba en los labios. El de gafas le acaricia la cara suavemente y le da un beso en la frente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asiente James, lanzando una mirada significativa a Sirius y luego a Remus, que no se percata de nada porque está medio dormido apoyado en una de las puertas. La noche ha sido larga y divertida, pero todos están cansados y deseando llegar a casa para dormir.

-Oye, Lily va a quedarse a dormir en casa, ¿te importaría dormir en la cama de Peter?.- pregunta James a Sirius, esbozando una media sonrisa y dándole un codazo. Sirius se lo devuelve ante su falta de sutileza pero no puede evitar sonreír. No es como si Remus se hubiera dado cuenta, de todas maneras, está demasiado adormilado y no está prestando atención a la conversación. Cuando llegan al piso, James y Lily no tardan en darles las buenas noches y meterse en su habitación, mientras que Sirius casi tiene que convencer a Remus de que se lave los dientes y se ponga el pijama antes de meterse en la cama.

-Estoy cansado...- repone Remus, bostezando ampliamente mientras trata de lavarse los dientes, deramando más pasta de la necesaria que acaba escurriéndose por su barbilla.

-Me lo agradecerás por la mañana.- repone Sirius, que sabe que el amargo sabor a alcohol en la boca al despertarse no es nada agradable. Cuando los dos terminan de lavarse los dientes se ponen el pijama y cada uno se mete en su cama. Sirus observa a Remus, que se arrebuja en las sábanas, casi dormido pero haciendo el esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. Le gustaría acercarse y continuar lo que empezaron antes de que Peter les interrumpiera, pero siente como si el momento ya hubiera pasado, y Remus parece apunto de quedarse dormido.

-Buenas noches.- le dice desde la cama de Peter.

Remus le dirige una mirada adormilada y se incorpora un poco.

-¿Puedes venir?.- le pide, y a Sirius le pilla desprevenido, pero le hace caso. Sale de su cama y se acerca hasta la de Remus, sentándose en un costado. Mira a su amigo, que tiene una sonrisilla en los labios que no sabe identificar, y entonces no hacen falta más palabras, porque Remus se acerca lentamente y le da un suave beso en los labios. Sirius siente su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y cuando se separa y Remus le mira con esos enormes ojos castaños brillantes por el sueño, siente que podría morir de felicidad en ese mismo instante.

-Llevo queriendo hacer esto toda la noche.- confiesa Remus con timidez. Sirius lleva una mano a su mejilla y le acaricia suavemente la cara.

-Yo también.- admite, acercando un poco más su cara a la de Remus, que se incorpora del todo y vuelve a darle un corto beso. Se separan de nuevo, los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la proximidad y el calor que emanan sus cuerpos. Sirius baja su mano por la mejilla, recorriéndole el cuello y tomando la cara de Remus por el mentón. Le atrae de nuevo hacia él y le besa, esta vez de forma más urgente, y Remus abre la boca para enredar su lengua con la suya en un beso lento y profundo. Remus le rodea el cuello y Sirius se tumba ligeramente sobre él, apoyándose sobre un codo para no depositar todo el peso sobre su cuerpo. Besar a Remus es mejor que cualquier cosa que haya podido experimentar antes y en ese momento sabe con certeza que jamás se arrepentirá de haberle confesado sus sentimientos ¿Cómo ha podido vivir sin esto durante tanto tiempo? Remus hace el más adorable de los sonidos cuando Sirius desliza sus manos por debajo de su pijama y le acaricia el estómago, y gime contra sus labios cuando le rodea la cintura y le atrae más hacia sí, en un intento de recortar el nulo espacio que les separa. Cuando de dejan de besarse, faltos de aire, Remus tiene los labios enrojecidos y la boca entreabierta, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Sirius no ha visto una imagen más excitante en su vida y le arranca otro beso antes de volver a separarse y enterrar le cara entre su cuello, aspirando ese olor al que podría acostumbrarse durante el resto de su vida.

-Te he echado de menos.- le susurra contra su oreja, dándole pequeños besos aquí y allá, siguiendo el reguero de diminutos lunares que a Remus le bajan por la clavícula. Remus no dice nada, solo le abraza más fuerte y Sirius se acomoda sobre su pecho, enredando sus piernas con las suyas. Remus apaga la luz de la mesilla y poco a poco van quedándose dormidos.

 

* * *

 

 

Despertar al lado de Remus es una de las mejores cosas de la vida, Sirius está convencido de ello. Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que están juntos y se pregunta cómo ha podido vivir todo este tiempo sin ello, porque ahora imaginarse la vida de otra manera se le antoja imposible. Siempre se despierta antes que él, pero eso no es raro; Remus podría dormir una semana entera si se lo propusiera. A Sirius le gusta pasar esos primeros instantes de la mañana en la cama, simplemente tumbado a su lado, escuchando su respiración profunda y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndole. Le encanta verle dormir, echado cuan largo es sobre el colchón, sus piernas cada una en una dirección y el pelo alborotado cayéndole sobre la frente. Remus se mueve mucho cuando duerme y Sirius casi siempre acaba arrinconado en una orilla de la cama. Tendrán que comprarse una cama más grande si quieren seguir durmiendo juntos, y es algo que Sirius no planea dejar de hacer, aunque no sabe si Remus estará de acuerdo. En primer lugar, Peter tendría que cambiarse a la habitación de James. Ya ha estado durmiendo allí casi toda la semana, de todas maneras, pero no sabe si le gustaría el cambio permanente. Esa noche, sin embargo, Sirius y Remus han tenido la habitación para ellos solos ya que Peter ha dormido en casa de Laura. Sirius rememora los momentos de la noche anterior mientras observa a Remus dormir plácidamente. Recuerda cada beso y cada caricia, y la sensación del cuerpo de Remus pegado al suyo. No han ido más allá de los besos, y Sirius no tiene ninguna experiencia con chicos, pero empieza a sentir que no es suficiente y quiere ir más allá. Aún así, no quiere acelerar las cosas y que Remus se sienta incómodo. Tras unos minutos decide levantarse y abandonar el reconfortante calor de la cama y del cuerpo de Remus. Es pronto, pero está lleno de energía y necesita fumarse un cigarrillo, así que baja a la cocina y disfruta de los primeros instantes de la mañana apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Pasan varios minutos pero nadie se despierta aún: es normal, considerando que es sábado. Sirius decide hacer el desayuno para todos. Casi nunca cocina, James siempre le dice que podría quemar la cocina entera intentando hervir un huevo, pero tienen una masa de tortitas preparada en el frigorífico así que no debe de ser muy complicado. Sirius comienza a hacer las tortitas y a poner la cafetera en marcha, y al cabo de unos minutos James aparece por la puerta de la cocina bostezando y toqueteándose el pelo, dejándolo más despeinado si es que eso es posible.

-Vaya vaya, ¿qué te he dicho de intentar cocinar, Sirius? Un dia nos vas a hacer salir a todos por los aires.- dice en tono burlón.

-¿Ves algo quemado por aquí, Jimmy?.- replica Sirius, girándose para mirarle.

James dirige su mirada hacia el fregadero, donde descansa una tortita quemada que aún echa humo, y arquea una ceja.

-Sólo ha sido esa, y es porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo el café.- se defiende Sirius, concentrándose de nuevo en hacer las últimas tortitas.

James se ríe, se sirve una taza de café y se sienta a la mesa.

-¿Y a qué se debe este alarde de generosidad?.- pregunta, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sólo quería hacer algo.- Sirius se encoge de hombros, terminando de colocar las últimas tortitas en el plato y poniéndolo en el centro de la mesa.

-Tú nunca haces el desayuno.- repone James, con el ceño fruncido, mientras coge un plato y se sirve una tortita. Sirius rebusca en el frigorífico en busca del sirope y de las fresas que compró ayer. Remus no come mucha fruta, pero las fresas son una excepción.

-Pues ahora si.- dice depositando todo en la mesa y sirviéndose él también una taza de café. Se sienta en frente de su amigo y observa la sonrisa burlona que se forma en sus labios.

-¿Lo has hecho para Remus, verdad?.- le pregunta divertido, aunque más que una pregunta es una afirmación.

-¿Crees que haria un montón de tortitas tan enorme solo para Remus?.- repone Sirius, negando con la cabeza.

-No, eso es solo una excusa, pero en realidad querías hacer el desayuno para Remus.

Sirius no dice nada y aparta la mirada, concentrándose en la tortita que acaba de ponerse en el plato. Escucha a James reírse por lo bajo y vuelve a mirarle, sus mejillas ardiendo y está seguro de que adquiriendo un vergonzante tono rosado.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?.- repone.

James se muerde los labios para reprimir su sonrisa y no le da tiempo a responder, porque Lily entra en la cocina, les da los buenos días y observa la mesa con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Oooh, ¡Sirius! ¡Has hecho el desayuno para Remus!.- exclama, las palmas de las manos juntas en un pequeño aplauso.- ¿No es adorable?.- se dirige a James, que asiente con una amplia sonrisa y le toma de la mano para que se siente a su lado.

-He hecho el desayuno para todos.- dice Sirius, por segunda vez en esa mañana.- de nada, por cierto.- añade con sarcasmo.

-Gracias.- dice Lily, sirivéndose un par de tortitas y sentándose al lado de James.- a Remus le encantan las tortitas. ¡Mira! Si hasta has cortado unas fresas, su fruta favorita.

-¿Teníamos fresas?.- pregunta James, mirando el bowl de fruta.

Sirius desvía la mirada y juguetea con el tenedor entre sus manos.

-Las compré ayer.- murmura, tan bajo que James cree no haberle oído bien.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta, una sonrisilla formándose en sus labios.

-Que las compré ayer.- repite Sirius, más alto y en tono molesto.

-Ni siquiera son de temporada. Deben de haberte costado una fortuna...

-¿Quieres ser más agradecido y comértelas?.- repone Sirius, pero no puede seguir hablando porque Remus entra por la puerta. Sirius mira a James, que se muerde los labios para no reírse, y le da una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Buenos días.- saluda Remus, sus palabras ahogadas en un bostezo, y se sienta a la mesa con ellos.- ¿Quién ha hecho el desayuno?

-Ha sido Sirius.- contesta Lily, sonriente.- ¿Un detalle, no crees?

-Y mira, hay fresas para ponerle por encima.- apostilla James, devolviéndole la patada a Sirius por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Teníamos fresas?.- pregunta Remus, sirviéndose un par tortitas y un puñado de fresas encima.

-Sí.- se apresura a contestar Sirius antes de que James pueda decir nada. Su amigo ya no disimula su sonrisa y Sirius tiene ganas de matarle. Los cuatro desayunan hablando de todo un poco, principalmente de Peter y de su reciente noviazgo con Laura, si es que puede llamársele así.

-¿Van en serio?.- pregunta Lily, que es la que menos sabe del tema. Se lleva bien con Peter, pero no tiene la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle directamente.

-Ya ha dormido dos noches en su casa.- dice Sirius.- eso significa algo.

-Sí, que Peter por fin ha perdido la virginidad.- dice James, riendo. Lily pone los ojos en blanco dando a su novio por imposible.

-No todo se limita al sexo, cariño, me refería a si Peter siente algo por ella.- repone Lily.

-¿Qué quieres que sienta? Apenas llevan una semana saliendo.- dice James.

-Tú me compraste un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones sin siquiera conocerme.- dice Lily, haciendo reír a Sirius sonoramente y a Remus esbozar una sonrisa más comedida.

-Y que yo sepa, funcionó.- repone James, tirando a Sirius una servilleta a la cara para que deje de reírse.

-Accedí a tener una cita contigo para que me dejaras en paz.- dice Lily, y James le mira con indignación.- pero luego empecé a conocerte y, bueno, lo demás ya lo sabemos todos.

-No pudiste resistirte a mis encantos, Evans, reconócelo.- dice James, sonriente. Lily resopla y pone los ojos en blanco, mientras James se acerca y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la hace sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

Sirius y Remus ríen con humor mirando a la pareja. Parecen hechos el uno para el otro y es inevitable verlos y no esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad. Sirius mira entonces a Remus, que se come las tortitas con fruición, y piensa en lo afortunado que es de tenerlo. Nunca ha envidiado a James ni a su relación con Lily porque nunca pensó que eso fuera para él, pero Remus le ha demostrado que lo único que le hacía falta era encontrar a la persona adecuada.

Cuando terminan de desayunar Sirius y James se visten para ir al entrenamiento de fútbol antes del partido de mañana. Los dos juegan en la liga de la universidad, James como delantero y Sirius como portero. Lily y Remus se quedan solos en la cocina y se sirven otra taza de café antes de recoger todo.

-Lo ha hecho para ti, ¿lo sabes no?.- le dice Lily tras unos minutos hablando de todo un poco.

-Lo sé.- asiente Remus con una sonrisilla en los labios, mirando algunas de las fresas que han quedado sin comer en el bowl.- pero no qureía avergonzarle delante de todos vosotros.

-Oh, qué buena oportunidad perdida Remus, eres un buen novio.- repone ella con una sonrisa.

Remus sopesa unos segundos esa palabra. ¿Novio? Sí, supone que ese es el término adecuado, y le hace inmensamente feliz.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sólo un pequeño aviso: en este capítulo hay escenas con contenido sexual explícito, así que si no quereís leerlas no continuéis por favor :) Si habeís decidido seguir, espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Remus se despierta por las voces que provienen del salón. Son Sirius y James, si su oído no le falla, y parece que están discutiendo por algo. No le da importancia y decide seguir durmiendo, aún le quedan quince minutos antes de que tenga que despertarse para ir a la universidad, lo que no entiende es por qué sus amigos han decidido ponerse a hablar a voces a las siete de la mañana. Intenta volver a conciliar el sueño pero James y Sirius siguen hablando casi a gritos, así que decide levantarse e ir a ver qué ocurre. Cuando llega al salón ve a Sirius y James discutiendo acaloradamente y a Peter sentado en el sofá, con un bol de cereales en la mano y observándoles con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.- pregunta Remus.- Se os escucha desde la habitación.

Sus tres amigos se giran para mirarle.

-¿Te hemos despertado? Lo siento.- se disculpa Sirius.

-¿Por qué discutís?

-¿Puedes decirle a tu novio que no sea tan cabezota y me escuche por una vez en su vida?.- pregunta James, señalando a Sirius con un dedo acusador.

-¡¿Yo?!.- exclama Sirius.- ¡¿Yo soy el cabezota?!

Remus resopla y trata de armarse de paciencia. Mira a Peter, esperando que le ayude a mediar en la conversación, pero en el fondo sabe que será él el que tenga que calmar los ánimos.

-¿Es otra vez por lo de dejar los estudios?.- pregunta. Desde que Sirius les ha dicho que iba a dejar la carrera para dedicarse a tiempo completo a trabajar James no ha parado de intentar convencerle de que no lo haga, con poco éxito.

-Sólo digo que estás en el último año y sería una tontería dejarlo ahora.- tercia James, en un tono más calmado.- termina la carrera y luego ponte a trabajar, pero termínala.

-No es el último año, James, me quedan varias asignaturas suspensas de cursos anteriores, ¡es como si tuviera que hacer un año entero, otra vez!.- replica Sirius, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Es por el dinero? Ya sabes que puedo prestarte lo que necesites.- dice James.

-No es por eso.- contesta Sirius.- y no entiendo por qué te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Pues claro que me importa!.- exclama James, perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo.- Sólo haces esto para salirte con la tuya, Sirius, en el fondo sabes que no es una buena idea.

Remus observa cómo Sirius aprieta la mandíbula en un gesto tenso y decide intervenir antes de que las cosas vayan a peor.

-Vale, vale, creo que ya está bien.- dice, poniéndose entre los dos y alzando las palmas en son de paz.- ¿Por qué no habláis más tarde cuando estéis más calmados? Tenemos que ir a clase de todas maneras.

-No hay nada de que hablar.- repone Sirius con dureza.

-Sirius, ¿puedes poner un poco de tu parte?.- le dice Remus, empezando a perder la paciencia él también. Lleva toda la semana aguantando la misma discusión casi todos los días y el resultado siempre es el mismo. James y Sirius acaban enfadados y sin hablarse, para volver a reconciliarse por la noche y volver a discutir sobre lo mismo al día siguiente.

-¿Y tú de qué lado estás?.- le increpa Sirius en tono acusatorio.

-No se trata de lados.- responde Remus.

-Del mío, obviamente.- murmura James por lo bajo, cruzado de brazos. Sirius le dirige una mirada severa y se marcha del salón a grandes zancadas, coge la chaqueta de cuero que cuelga del perchero del recibidor y sale de casa dando un portazo tras de sí. Remus mira a James, que tiene una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

-Lo siento.- se disculpa.- sólo quiero hacerle entrar en razón. Tú estás conmigo ¿no, Remus?

-Sí, pero es su decisión.- Remus se encoge de hombros.- sabes que no va a cambiar de opinión.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- sentencia James.

Remus resopla y decide dar el tema por imposible, al menos por esa mañana. Se va a preparar su desayuno y en menos de veinte minutos está fuera de casa de camino a la universidad, el único sitio en el que puede encontrar un poco de paz durante esos días.

 

* * *

 

Remus está en su habitación cuando escucha a Sirius llegar del trabajo. Le ve cruzar el pasillo en dirección al baño y al cabo de unos minutos le ve dirigirse hacia la cocina, desde donde empiezan a escucharse ruidos de cubertería, platos y finalmente el sonido seco de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo. Cierra el libro que está leyendo y va hacia allí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?.- le pregunta cuando entra. Sirius está rodeado por los diminutos cristales de el vaso que acaba de romper.

-Estoy bien.- responde Sirius.- no entres, te vas a cortar.- añade, mientras va a por la escoba y el recogedor y empieza a recoger los pedazos de cristal. Remus le observa en silencio hasta que termina, y entonces entra y se acerca hasta él.

-¿No piensas decirme hola?.- le pregunta, y Sirius le mira fijamente, su rostro contraído en una expresión hosca. Normalmente lo primero que hace Sirius al llegar del trabajo es ir hasta donde quiera que se encuentre Remus y bañarle en besos, pero aún le dura el enfado por la discusión de esta mañana.

-No lo sé, ¿aún estás del lado de James?.- replica Sirius de forma mordaz.

-¿Quieres dejarte de lados? No hay lados.- responde Remus, molesto ante su actitud.- ya te he dicho que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer, pero que voy a apoyarte si eso es lo que quieres. Y James acabará aceptándolo también, pero los dos sois igual de cabezotas.

Sirius ablanda su expresión y acorta la distancia que les separa. Remus se aparta en un primer momento, no queriendo ceder porque su novio se está comportando como un inmaduro, pero entonces Sirius le acaricia la mejilla y no puede evitar ceder ante el contacto.

-Lo siento.- le dice Sirius, en voz baja. Remus observa sus cristalinos ojos grises, en los que puede reflejarse el arrepentimiento.Se acerca un poco más y le da un suave beso en los labios aceptando su disculpa, y cuando se separa ve a Sirius sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Tengo buenas noticias.- le dice Sirius cuando se separan. Remus se sienta a la mesa mientras él se prepara un sándwich para cenar.- me han dado jornada completa en el trabajo.

-Oh, eso es...- titubea Remus, tratando de no sonar demasiado forzado.- eso es...genial.

Sirius le mira y se ríe ante su expresión.

-Eres muy malo fingiendo, ¿lo sabías?.- le dice, sentándose con él a la mesa y dándole un mordisco al sándwich.

-Lo siento.- dice Remus.- me alegro, de verdad. Si es lo que quieres, me alegro por ti.

-Sé que no es el trabajo de mi vida.-repone Sirius.-pero podré ganar más dinero y con el tiempo encontraré algo mejor. Además, he visto la moto que quiero en un anuncio del periódico. Es de segunda mano y habría que darle una mano de pintura, pero por eso es más barata, además...

-Espera, espera, espera.- le detiene Remus, tratando de procesar tanta información de golpe.- ¿Sigues con eso de comprarte la moto?

-¿Como que si sigo con eso?.- replica Sirius como si le hubieran formulado la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.- pues claro, ¿para qué te crees que quiero el dinero si no?

-Ni siquiera puedes conducirla, no tienes el carné.- repone Remus.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, me apuntaré a clases y me lo sacaré. Ya tengo experiencia conduciendo la moto de mi tío Alphard, nos dejaba montar en ella cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños, aunque Regulus siempre decía que era peligroso y que a nuestros padres no le gustaría.- dice Sirius, haciendo un mohín al final, como cada vez que habla de su familia.- ese enano lameculos.

Remus asiente sin decir nada, prefiriendo dejar el tema. Sabe que Sirius es de ideas claras, así que hacerle desistir de cualquier cosa que se le haya ocurrido es prácticamente imposible y sólo puede acabar en otra discusión. Además, Sirius parece ilusionado con sus nuevos planes, más de lo que le ha visto nunca cuando tenía que estudiar e ir a clase cada mañana. Quizás es cierto eso de que lo de la Universidad no es para él. De cualquier modo, Remus sabe que tiene que apoyarle.

-James acabará entendiéndolo.- le dice tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Sirius se ha terminado el sándwich. Puede ver claramente que su novio está triste por la discusión con su mejor amigo.

-Supongo.- contesta él.- ¿Dónde está, de todas formas?

-Dijo que cenaría con Lily.- responde Remus.

-Entonces tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que venga. Peter también ha salido.- dice Sirius con una media sonrisa.- tenemos que continuar lo de ayer.

Oh sí. Ayer, cuando Sirius tenía la mano metida dentro de sus pantalones y Peter entró sin llamar. Remus quiere que le trague la tierra solo recordándolo, pero no puede negar que él también quiere continuar lo que empezaron. Sirius le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa con esos ojos que parecen desnudarle desde lejos, y entonces se levanta y le toma de la mano para dirigirle hasta su habitación. Cuando llegan Sirius cierra la puerta con el pie y aprisiona a Remus contra la pared, besándole sin más preámbulos. Remus gime ante el contacto y rodea a Sirius por el cuello, atrayéndole más hacia él. Sirius le toma por la cintura y cuela una mano por debajo del jersey, acariciándole el abdomen y bajando hacia la cintura de sus vaqueros.

-¿Puedo?.- le pregunta, en un susurro ahogado contra sus labios. Remus asiente con la cabeza.

Sirius le desabrocha con lentitud el botón de los vaqueros e introduce su mano por dentro de los pantalones, palpando a Remus por encima de los calzoncillos. Remus siente su erección empezar a crecer dentro de ellos y gime más fuerte cuando Sirius le aprieta un poco más.

-No podrás ser así de escandaloso cuando haya alguien más en casa.- le dice Sirius, riendo ante la absoluta expresión de éxtasis dibujada en la cara de Remus. Continua tocándole por encima de la ropa interior, sintiendo cómo su polla va poniéndose cada vez más dura. Le separa de la pared y le conduce hasta la cama, tumbándole con delicadeza sobre el colchón y devorando de nuevo sus labios, sin dejar de tocarle.

-Sirius haz...- murmura Remus entre besos, la respiración entrecortada.- haz algo, por favor.

-¿Impaciente, eh?.- repone Sirius, introduciendo inmediatamente su mano por debajo de los calzoncillos, tomando la polla de Remus con la mano y empezando a hacer movimientos lentos de arriba a abajo.- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?.- le pregunta.- no tengo experiencia haciendo esto.

Remus se incorpora y se apoya sobre los codos para mirarle.

-Te he oído masturbarte en la ducha más veces de lo que me hubiera gustado, ¿sabes?.- le dice, y Sirius ríe, apretando un poco más su agarre y empezando a hacer movimientos más rápidos.

-No es lo mismo hacerlo contigo mismo que hacérselo a alguien.- responde, siguiendo con el ritmo rápido y haciendo que Remus vuelva a tumbarse sobre la cama y a cerrar los ojos en una mueca de placer.- y nunca he tocado otra polla que no sea la mía.

Remus se ríe y coge a Sirius de la pechera de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia sus labios y darle un largo beso.

-Lo estás haciendo genial.- le dice, su voz temblorosa, y Sirius vuelve a besarle, mordisqueándole ligeramente el labio inferior. Remus gime aún más fuerte cuando Sirius acelera el ritmo. Le gustaría durar más y prolongar el acto, pero hace mucho tiempo que nadie le toca de esa manera y en pocos minutos le alcanza el orgasmo, como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sirius sigue tocándole, más lento esta vez, hasta que Remus yace exhausto en el colchón, su cuerpo debilitado y sin energía. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero siente a Sirius tumbarse a su lado y abrazarle, rodeándole con los brazos y envolviéndole con las piernas como una cría de koala haría con su madre. Cuando por fin pasan unos segundos y Remus empieza a recuperarse y a volver a la realidad, se gira para mirarle. Sirius le observa con una sonrisa tierna.

-A partir de ahora esta es mi nueva cara favorita.- le dice, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Remus, tratando de despejar su mente y volver a pensar con normalidad.

-Mi cara favorita era esa que pones cuando estás concentrado en algo, normalmente en un libro tremendamente aburrido, y haces muecas cuando lees algo curioso o que no esperas- explica.- pero ahora esta es mi cara favorita.

-Yo no hago muecas.- replica Remus.- ¿Y a qué cara te refieres?

-Claro que las haces.- repone Sirius.- y me refiero a la cara que se te queda justo antes de tener un orgasmo. Y eso que sólo ha sido una paja.

Remus le mira con incredulidad y siente que se pone rojo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Eres un idiota.- se ríe.

-Deberías haberte visto.-le susurra Sirius contra su oreja, dándole un pequeño beso justo detrás.

Remus se gira para encontrase con sus labios y los dos se funden en un beso lánguido y largo, sus lenguas enredadas en un movimiento lento y profundo. Cuando se separan Sirius hace amago de levantarse, pero Remus le toma por la muñeca.

-Espera, ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Estoy bien.- responde Sirius.- sólo quiero darme una ducha y dormir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seguro.- le dice Sirius con una sonrisa, acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios.- pero dúchate tú primero, creo que lo necesitas más que yo.

Remus siente que se sonroja de nuevo. Debería dejar de hacer eso ante cada comentario de Sirius, pero su novio no se lo pone nada fácil.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Remus sale de la ducha, se pone el pijama y va hacia el salón. Peter ya ha vuelto y Sirius y él están en el sofá, ambos mirando una revista de motos. Los dos están enfrascados mirando las fotografías y comentando lo alucinante que sería montarse en alguna de ellas, así que Remus se sienta en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea y continua con el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que llegara Sirius. Pasan unos minutos hasta que escuchan la puerta de entrada. Es James, que acaba de llegar a casa, y saluda a todos al entrar al salón. Sirius le devuelve el saludo pero apenas le dirige la mirada, y Remus suplica interiormente por que esa noche no acabe en otra discusión. Observa a James, que parece venir en son de paz. El de gafas se acerca lentamente al sofá, titubeante, y observa la revista que están leyendo Peter y Sirius.

-¿Qué es eso?.- pregunta, tratando de sonar casual. Remus sonríe disimuladamente. Está claro que James quiere entablar una conversación y arreglar las cosas con Sirius, pero es demasiado orgulloso para disculparse abiertamente, y su novio no se queda atrás.

-Una revista de motos.- contesta Peter.- Sirius va a comprarse esta.- añade, señalando una impresionante moto negra y plateada.

-¿En serio?.- replica el de gafas, tomando sitio al lado de Sirius, que sigue sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.- ¿Vas a comprártela?

-Una de segunda mano.- contesta Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de restarle importancia.- ahora que voy a ganar más dinero puedo permitírmelo.

-¿Más dinero?.- repone James.

-Voy a trabajar a jornada completa.- dice Sirius, mirándole fijamente para dejar clara su postura.- y si vas a empezar con lo mismo, puedes ahorrártelo. Ya está decidido.

Remus niega ligeramente con la cabeza ante la testarudez de su novio, pero no interviene.

-Sí, respecto a eso...- comienza a decir James, nervioso.- siento no haberte apoyado antes con tu decisión.

Sirius le mira con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sigo pensando que es una gilipollez lo que vas a hacer.- dice James, y Sirius se tensa de nuevo.- pero si es lo que quieres, te apoyaré.- repone el de gafas, y Sirius ablanda de nuevo su expresión.

-Gracias.

James le sonríe y le pasa una mano por los hombros, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿En serio vas a comprarte esa moto? Es impresionante, tío.- le dice, y a Sirius se le ilumina la cara. Remus observa a sus tres amigos desde su sillón, charlando apasionadamente sobre algo de lo que él no tiene ni idea, y sonríe para sí. Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.


	10. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO X**

 

Sirius mira el reloj de la cocina. Apenas ha pasado una hora desde que Remus se ha marchado y ya le echa de menos. Patético, pero no puede evitarlo. Es jueves, tiene la tarde libre y lo único que le apetece es pasarla con Remus haciendo cualquier cosa, preferiblemente cualquier cosa que implique cubrirle de besos y arrancarle esos suspiros que le vuelven loco. Remus ha tenido que ir a dar una clase de última hora: uno de los alumnos de los que es tutor ha entrado en pánico porque tiene una examen muy importante y le ha pedido el favor a Remus de darle una clase extra. La parte racional de la cabeza de Sirius sabe que no pueden estar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos. La parte emocional, sin embargo, es la que le domina en ese momento. Esa parte que necesita a Remus a su lado todo el tiempo, de una forma egoísta, primitiva y nada racional.

Menuda mierda.

Sirius resopla y va hacia el salón, dejándose caer de mala manera en el sofá. James, que está con un ojo en la televisión y con otro en su libro de matemáticas, dirige su mirada hacia él.

-A ver, ¿qué te pasa?.- le pregunta.

-No me pasa nada.- murmura Sirius, su voz apenas audible porque tiene la cara medio enterrada en un cojín.

James aparta el libro y arquea una ceja, un gesto suficiente para que Sirius se incorpore y le mire con una expresión agonizante.

-No quiero contártelo. Es estúpido. Sé que es estúpido.

James se levanta de su sitio para ir a sentarse al lado de Sirius.

-Tú siempre haces o piensas cosas bastante estúpidas, así que no sería ninguna novedad.- bromea, arrancando una media sonrisa en su amigo.

-Esto es diferente.- repone Sirius, descansando su cabeza en una de sus manos.- Nunca he sentido algo así.

-¿De qué hablas?.- pregunta James con el ceño fruncido.- ¿estás enfermo o algo?

-¿Qué?.- replica Sirius, confundido.- no, no estoy enfermo. Aunque se siente como una jodida enfermedad. ¿Es así todo el tiempo?

-¿El qué es así todo el tiempo?.- pregunta James, confundido.

-Estar enamorado.

El de gafas esboza una sonrisa burlona y le da un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Enamorado, ¿eh?

Sirius entierra la cara entre sus manos y suspira ampliamente.

-Es como si....- empieza a explicar.- como si el tiempo que pasáramos juntos nunca fuera suficiente. Siempre quiero estar con él y cuando no está, como ahora, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en cuando volveremos a estar juntos otra vez.

James le mira en silencio, aún con la sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

-Vaya, Sirius, quién te ha visto y quién te ve.

Sirius le mira con aprensión.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loco, verdad?

-No te estás volviendo loco, es normal.- le dice James.

-¿Tú también sientes eso por Lily?

-Sí y... no.

-¿Qué?.- replica Sirius, confundido.

-Solía sentir eso al principio, cuando empezamos a salir. Esa sensación de querer estar con la otra persona a todas horas, de no parar de pensar en ella y de sentir que hasta te falta el aire cuando la ves.

-¡Eso!.- exclama Sirius.- ¡Eso es! Es horrible...y genial al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé.-coincide James.

-¿Ya no lo sientes?

-Es distinto.- explica el de gafas, encogiéndose de hombros.- cuando pasa un tiempo las cosas son menos intensas, más calmadas, pero también más profundas. El principio de una relación es como un subidón de adrenalina constante, pero no dura mucho.

Sirius asiente, escuchándole atentamente.

-Me alegra saber que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Esta mañana han puesto una canción de amor en la radio y me he sentido identificado.

-Oh Dios, eso es grave.- repone James, bromeando.- lo próximo será que vayas a ver comedias románticas al cine.

-Puedes matarme antes de que pase eso.- contesta Sirius, riendo, pero pronto vuelve a adoptar un gesto serio y de preocupación.- Pero...¿y si Remus no siente lo mismo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunta James.

-No sé, a veces siento como si yo fuera el único que necesita estar todo el tiempo con él. Él no tiene tanto problema cuando estamos separados.

-Eso no significa que no sienta lo mismo.- le dice James de forma calmada.- Remus es mucho más reservado cuando se trata de expresar sus sentimientos, mientras que tú sientes la ncesidad de predicar a los cuatro vientos cómo te sientes en todo momento y estás todo el día tocando a la gente.

-¡Yo no estoy todo el día tocando a la gente!.- replica Sirius, ofendido.

-Tienes tu mano en mi rodilla ahora mismo.- repone James, riendo. Sirius aparta la mano al instante y se sonroja.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tiene de malo?

-No tiene nada de malo.-repone James.- ya nos hemos acostumbrado a que estés todo el día encima de nosotros como un koala. Pero Remus es diferente, y eso no significa que no sienta lo mismo que tú. Deberías ver cómo habla de ti cuando no estas, o cómo te mira. Lily siempre dice que le provocáis ganas de vomitar, aunque en el fondo os encuentra adorables.

-¿En serio?

-¿En serio qué, que a Lily le dais ganas de vomitar?

-No, idiota, que si en serio cres que Remus siente eso.

-Pues claro que sí, habría que estar ciego para no verlo.- repone James, y Sirius sonríe con timidez.

-Gracias.- le dice.- por aclararme las cosas.

-De nada. James Potter, experto en relaciones, a su servicio.- contesta James en tono jocoso.

-Vale, experto en relaciones, vamos a salir a hacer algo, me estoy volviendo loco aquí dentro.

 

* * *

 

Sirius se despierta con el cuerpo de Remus enredado en el suyo, en una maraña de piernas y con sus brazos rodeándole por la cintura. Si se moviera seguramente le despertaría, ¿pero para qué va a moverse? Podría quedarse así toda la mañana. Mira el reloj; aún quedan al menos quince minutos para que el estridente despertador de Remus suene. Sirius alarga una mano con cuidado y lo apaga. No soporta el sonido que hace ese invento infernal, ya se encargará él de despertarle. Los quince minutos pasan en un suspiro y a Sirius le parece un crimen tener que despertar a Remus cuando éste está durmiendo tan plácidamente, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, así que intenta ser lo más delicado posible. Se da la vuelta con cuidado, aún rodeado por sus brazos, y se coloca cara a cara. Le aparta un mechón que le cae sobre la frente y le acaricia el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, lentamente, empezando por su mejilla y bajando por el cuello, pero Remus ni siquiera se inmuta. Sirius le llama en susurros, pero tampoco parece surtir efecto. Ahora entiende por qué el despertador suena de esa manera tan horrible. Sirius le toma del brazo y le zarandea ligeramente, mientras sigue llamándole, esta vez alzando un poco más la voz.

-Remus. Remus despierta.

Remus se remueve un poco en su sitio y pasan unos segundos hasta que abre un los ojos y parpadea muy deprisa para acostumbrarse a la luz que entra por la ventana.

-Buenos días, dormilón.- le saluda Sirius, acercándose un poco más y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días.- responde Remus con la voz adormilada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado con el despertador?

-Lo he apagado.- responde Sirius.- ¿No es esta una mejor forma de despertarse?

-Nunca hay una forma buena de despertarse.- repone Remus, volviendo a abrir los ojos y bostezando. Sirius se aparta un poco y le mira con indignación, así que Remus vuelve a acercarse, rodeándole aún más con los brazos.- pero si hay que elegir, sí, creo que despertar contigo es la mejor de todas las posibles.- le dice, para disculparse, enterrando la cara entre su cuello y descansando ahí su cabeza.

-No vas a sobornarme con palabras bonitas, Rems, no voy a dejarte dormir más.- ríe Sirius, que en el fondo querría hacer lo mismo. Volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarse en esa cama, abrazados, todo el día.

-Mmmmm.- murmura Remus en forma de queja, y finalmente se separa de Sirius para incorporarse. Da un largo bostezo mientras se restriega los ojos, y después le mira con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.- podría faltar a primera hora, ¿sabes?

-De eso nada.- niega Sirius con la cabeza, incorporándose también él.- no quiero ser una mala influencia.

-¿No lo eres ya?.- repone Remus arqueando una ceja.- la culpa de que tenga tanto sueño es tuya, que anoche no me dejaste dormir.

-No recuerdo que quisieras dormir.- replica Sirius, depositando un beso en sus labios. Siente a Remus sonreír contra ellos antes de separarse de nuevo.

-No es una clase tan importante, al fin y al cabo.- le dice, volviendo a besarle esta vez con más urgencia. Sirius le toma por el cuello y profundiza el beso, enredando sus lenguas durante unos segundos breves pero intensos.

-Yo también tengo que ir a trabajar.- murmura Sirius contra su boca.- pero podríamos salir luego, los dos solos.

-¿Como una cita?.- pregunta Remus, sorprendido.

-Algo así.- responde Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Está bien.- asiente Remus, acariciándole la cara con ternura.- tendremos una cita entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habemus cita! pero ya os adelanto, no va a ser para nada perfecta, qué sería de esta historia sin un poco de drama? Gracias por leer!


	11. Capítulo XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estoy, después de mil años, lo sé!! Perdón por tardar tanto, intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto, ya os aseguró que ideas no me faltan (el tiempo ya es otra cosa). Comentarios, likes y todo lo que se os ocurra serán bienvenidos :) espero que os guste el capítulo!

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Remus nunca se ha mirado tanto en el espejo como esta noche. No suele fijarse mucho en su apariencia personal y si alguna vez se mira en el espejo es para peinarse por las mañanas. A decir verdad, no le gusta demasiado la imagen que le devuelve su propio reflejo; siempre se ha considerado demasiado alto y desgarbado como para resultar atractivo y no cree que su cara tenga nada de especial, una nariz demasiado larga es lo único distintivo y Remus no cree que sea un rasgo especialmente positivo. No, nunca ha dado demasiado importancia a su apariencia. Esta noche, sin embargo, se pone un jersey menos desgastado de lo habitual y con su vivo color granate aún intacto, se afeita los restos de barba que no se ha molestado en retirar durante la semana y se pone unas gotas de colonia en el cuello y las muñecas. Se siente un poco estúpido arreglándose tanto; conoce a Sirius desde hace años y le ha visto en pijama infinidad de veces, con el pelo alborotado y ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo tras una noche de estudio. Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que salen los dos solos, pero esto se siente diferente. Es diferente, piensa Remus mientras intenta que los mechones más cortos que le caen sobre la frente se queden en su sitio, y no puede evitar estar nervioso.

Cuando termina de arreglarse va hacia la cocina, donde Lily y James están preparando la cena.

-¡Vaya, Remus, estás guapísimo!.- le dice Lily nada más verle.- ¿Jersey nuevo?

-Más o menos.- contesta Remus, sonrojándose. Mira el reloj que descansa en su muñeca; ya son las seis y cuarto y Sirius aún no ha vuelto del trabajo. Si no recuerda mal, quedaron en salir a las seis y media y Sirius aún tiene que quitarse el uniforme y cambiarse. A diferencia de él y de su nulo interés por la moda, a Sirius le gusta tomarse su tiempo eligiendo la ropa, aunque él siempre diga que se ha puesto lo primero que ha encontrado en el armario.

-¿A dónde vais a ir?.- le pregunta James sentándose a su lado. Acaba de meter la empanada en el horno y ésta ha empezado a desprender un delicioso aroma que le recuerda a Remus el hambre que tiene.

-No sé.- responde Remus.- pero me ha dicho que tenía una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?.- pregunta Lily, sonriente.- Suena emocionante.

-O temible.- replica Remus.- nunca se sabe por dónde puede salir.

-En cualquier caso te aseguro que no te aburrirás.- repone James.

-Eso seguro.- coincide Remus.- pero primero tiene que llegar. Ya debería estar aquí.

-Seguro que está al caer.- le tranquiliza Lily.

Poco después de haber pronunciado esas palabras suena el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Esperáis a alguien?.- pregunta Remus, pero James y Lily niegan con la cabeza.

-Seguro que Peter se ha vuelto a olvidar las llaves.- repone James, mientras los tres se dirigen al vestíbulo.

Cuando Remus abre la puerta, no es a Peter a quien se encuentra.

-¿Sirius?.- murmura, confundido.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Has perdido las llaves?

-No.- responde Sirius, con la sonrisa más amplia del planeta.- he venido a recogerte.

Remus le mira sin comprender y no tarda en percatarse de que Sirius no lleva el uniforme del trabajo, sino que tiene puestos unos vaqueros, sus habituales botas moteras y su imperdible chupa de cuero.

-¿A recogerme?

-Es una cita, ¿no? Es lo que la gente suele hacer en las citas.

-¿Ah sí?

Sirius resopla y pone los ojos en blanco, pero aún sonríe.

-Anda, vamos, ya te dije que tenía una sorpresa.- le apremia. Remus se apresura a coger su abrigo y bufanda del perchero de la entrada, mientras James y Lily sonríen como dos padres orgullosos desde atrás. Mientras Remus se entretiene en ponerse el abrigo y mirarse una última vez en el espejo de forma disimulada, James se acerca hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Remus, muchacho?.- pregunta muy serio, los brazos cruzados y colocándose las gafas en medio del puente de la nariz.

-Sólo saldremos a cenar, señor Potter- responde Sirius, siguiéndole el juego.- jamás haría algo que pudiera faltarle al respeto.

-Mmmm.- murmura James, observando a Sirius de arriba abajo.- a las doce como máximo lo quiero en casa sano y salvo.

-Así será, señor.- asiente Sirius.- no es decente que un chico como Remus vaya por ahí más allá de medianoche.

Remus y Lily intercambian miradas de hastío mientras Sirius y James estallan en carcajadas.

-Sois idiotas.- murmura Remus cuando por fin sale de casa.

-Pasadlo bien.- dice James, dándole un ligero apretón a Sirius en el hombro.- y os recuerdo que Lily y yo estaremos en la habitación de al lado cuando lleguéis, así que mantened el volumen bajo, no quiero tener que lanzaros un zapato como la otra vez.

-Oh Dios, vámonos ya.- dice Remus, sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza. Sirius le guiña el ojo a James y por fin lo dos enfilan sus pasos hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué sorpresa es?.- pregunta Remus mientras bajan.

-No seas impaciente, la verás en unos segundos.

No tardan en llegar al piso de abajo y salir a la calle.

-¡Tacháaan!.- exclama Sirius, abriendo los brazos y señalando con ellos una enorme moto negra y plateada, aparcada un poco encima de la acera.

-¿Qué es eso?.- pregunta Remus, y se siente estúpido al instante. Es obvio lo que es.

-Bonita, ¿eh?

-No puedo creer que te la hayas comprado.

-¿No te gusta?.- pregunta Sirius, y parece decepcionado, así que Remus asiente con efusividad.

-Sí, claro...claro que me gusta.- le sonríe.- Aunque ya sabes que yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

-Lo sé.- ríe Sirius.- anda, súbete.- le indica, dirigiéndose hacia la moto, pero Remus se queda paralizado en el sitio.

-¿Qué?.- musita.- ¿vamos a ir en...eso?

-¿En eso? Es una moto, Remus, no un coche volador.- replica Sirius, riendo- mira, ¡hasta he comprado dos cascos!

-Nunca he montado en moto.- admite Remus, mordisqueándose el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Sirius le guiña el ojo, le tiende uno de los cascos y se monta en el vehículo, después palmea el asiento de atrás y Remus se sube, reticente. Sirius enciende el motor y Remus siente una vibración por debajo que le hace temblar todo el cuerpo.

-¿Preparado?.- pregunta Sirius, bajándose la visera de su casco.

-Eso creo.

-Agárrate bien.- Sirius toma sus manos y las coloca alrededor de su cintura. Remus hace caso y se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello (aunque, literalmente, depende de ello). Puede que hasta esté haciéndole daño, pero Sirius no se queja, y así los dos se adentran con la moto en la iluminada y ajetreada noche londinense.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos que a Remus se le hacen interminables Sirius reduce la velocidad hasta parar la moto completamente, aparcándola en un hueco que queda libre entre dos coches. Remus se baja tambaleante y se quita el casco.

-Estás pálido.- apunta Sirius, bajándose él también.- ¿Estás bien?

-Has ido un poco rápido.

-¿Rápido? ¿Bromeas?¡Si me he tenido que parar en todos los semáforos!.- exclama él, quitándose el casco.

-Sí, es lo que tiene respetar las normas de circulación.- responde Remus, sarcástico.- ¿Tendrás el carné, no?

-¡Pues claro que tengo el carné!.- repone Sirius.- más o menos.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?

-Tengo el examen la semana que viene, ¡pero aprobaré seguro!

-¡Sirius!.- exclama Remus.- ¿Y qué pasa si te pillan?

-No van a pillarme.-contesta Sirius despreocupadamente.- de adolescente cogí la moto de mi tío Alphard decenas de veces y jamás nos pararon.

Remus le mira con incredulidad.

-Más te vale aprobar ese examen.- le dice, señalándole con el dedo índice.- ¿Dónde estamos, por cierto?.- pregunta, girándose para otear la calle en la que han aparcado.

-No lo sé, he parado porque me estabas agarrando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

-Lo siento.- replica Remus, avergonzado.

-No pasa nada- le asegura Sirius, sonriendole con ternura.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Podríamos ir a cenar, me muero de hambre. Apenas he comido nada hoy.- sugiere Remus.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?.- pregunta Sirius al instante, preocupado como cada vez que su novio no cuida de sí mismo como él cree que debería.

-He estado ocupado con las clases.- Remus se encoge de hombros.- Además...cuando estoy nervioso no puedo comer.

-¿Nervioso?.- repone Sirius, confundido.

-Por esta noche.- contesta Remus, bajando la mirada.- es una tontería, lo sé.

Escucha a Sirius reír ligeramente y le siente acercarse hasta quedar frente a él.

-Yo también he estado un poco nervioso.- reconoce.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunta Remus, sorprendido, mirándole de nuevo.- Pero si has tenido cientos de citas.

-No he tenido _cientos_ de citas, Rems.- repone Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- además, ya sabes que contigo es diferente.

Remus sonríe bobamente y Sirius se acerca un poco más, sus ojos grises dirigiendo una mirada fortuita a sus labios. A Remus le gustaría romper la escasa distancia que les separa y besarle, pero están en medio de la calle, así que muy a su pesar se separa.

-Vamos a cenar.- dice, y puede ver una sombra de tristeza en el rostro de Sirius.

* * *

No hay velas encima de la mesa, no están en un restaurante refinado y tampoco van vestidos lo que se consideraría elegante, pero esto se siente como una cita. Sirius mira a Remus por encima del vaso de cerveza mientras esperan a que les traigan su comida.

-Estás muy guapo esta noche, Rems.- le dice, con esa media sonrisa descarada que lleva dirigiéndole toda la noche.- ¿Jersey nuevo?

-¿Insinúas que no estoy guapo siempre?.- repone Remus, bromeando.- y no es nuevo, solo algo menos viejo de lo habitual.

Sirius se ríe de forma escandalosa y Remus le observa maravillado.

-Claro que estás guapo siempre, pero te favorece ese color. Deberías ponértelo más a menudo.

-Es el jersey de las ocasiones especiales.- contesta Remus, sonrojándose cuando Sirius le recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo. Cree que nunca podrá acostumbrarse a esas miradas.- tú también estás muy guapo.

-Lo sé.- repone Sirius, y Remus resopla dándole por imposible.

La noche transcurre como una de las tantas noches que han compartido juntos, como amigos. Siguen hablando de las mismas cosas y haciendo las mismas bromas que antes, nada de eso ha cambiado, pero, de vez en cuando, Sirius dirige una mirada a sus labios y a Remus se le para el corazón, o le roza ligeramente con su mano cuando los dos van a coger el mismo bote de kétchup y prolonga el contacto más de lo que sería necesario.

Cuando terminan de cenar y de tomar unas cuantas cervezas Sirius le informa de que no cree que pueda conducir, así que deciden volver andando y recoger la moto a la mañana siguiente. De cualquier forma no están lejos del piso y no llueve, lo que en esos gélidos días de invierno es casi un milagro que hay que aprovechar.

-Mira, se ven las estrellas.- le dice Sirius, mirando para arriba y señalando unos puntos brillantes en el cielo. Están en una calle poco iluminada y la ausencia de nubes hace posible que se vean algunos astros.

-Algún día podríamos ir a verlas.- propone Remus, sonriendo ante la imagen.- fuera de la ciudad, quiero decir.

-Suena bien.- asiente Sirius, dejando de mirar el cielo y mirándole a él.- ¡y podríamos ir en la moto!

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.- murmura Remus poco convencido, y Sirius se ríe de él, se acerca y empieza a caminar hombro con hombro, cogiéndole de la mano. Los dos llevan guantes así que Remus no puede notar su piel, pero el mero contacto es suficiente para acelerarle el corazón. Continúan caminando en dirección al piso, abandonando la callejuela más estrecha por la que pasaban y volviendo a una avenida principal más iluminada y con más transeúntes. Es tarde pero aún hay gente en la calle, y Remus se separa al instante de Sirius, desentrelazando las manos. Nadie les está mirando, cada uno está ocupado en sus propios asuntos, pero sabe que puede ser peligroso. Mira a Sirius, y de nuevo esa pátina de tristeza que le cubre el rostro. Remus suspira pero no dice nada, y los dos vuelven en silencio hasta llegar al piso, ninguno vuelve a intercambiar una sola palabra.

* * *

Sirius va hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua mientras Remus está en el baño. Se sienta en silencio en la mesa de la cocina, a oscuras, la luz del pasillo iluminando ligeramente la estancia. La casa está en silencio y Sirius escucha el agua de la ducha correr dentro del baño. Remus ha querido darse una ducha para quitarse el frío del cuerpo, ya que la calefacción no está puesta a esas horas de la noche. A los pocos minutos James aparece por la puerta de la cocina y enciende la luz.

-¿Qué haces a oscuras?.- le pregunta, y Sirius le hace un gesto con la cabeza, sin contestar. Da un largo trago a su vaso de agua hasta acabárselo. El efecto de la cerveza se le está pasando y poco a poco va recuperando su sobriedad. -¿Qué tal la cita?

-Bien.- responde Sirius parcamente.

James, que conoce a su mejor amigo mejor que a sí mismo, se sienta en frente y le mira con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, claro, eres la viva imagen de la felicidad.- dice, sarcástico.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No ha pasado nada.

-Sirius...

-Es en serio, no ha pasado nada.- repite Sirius, suspirando.- fuimos a cenar, hablamos, fue todo bien.

-¿Pero?

Sirius le esquiva la mirada y la pasea por la encimera de la cocina, aún poblada de los platos y los cubiertos de la cena de James y Lily.

-Pero no es lo mismo que salir con una chica.- responde, y sus palabras le dejan un regusto amargo en la boca.

-¿Qué?.- musita James, muy serio.- No me jodas Sirius, ni se te ocurra dejar a Remus. ¡Te mataré, lo juro!

-¿Qué?.- repone Sirus, confuso.- no voy a dejar a Remus, ¿estás loco? No es eso.- niega con la cabeza. James le mira con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que...- empieza a decir Sirius, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y no sonar como un completo gilipollas.- Parecíamos dos amigos más que dos novios.- explica.- no podía cogerle de la mano, ni mucho menos besarle en público como haría con cualquier chica. Es una mierda.

James le escucha atentamente y asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- le dice, sincero.- Sí que es una mierda.

Sirius suspira, se enciende un cigarrillo y le da una larga calada antes de volver a hablar.

-Me he comprado la moto, por cierto. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Remus.

* * *

Remus espera en la cama mientras Sirius se lava los dientes en el baño de al lado. No han hablado desde que han llegado a casa, aunque Sirius no parece enfadado con él, pero sabe que algo no va bien. Claro que algo no va bien, lo acaba de escuchar en la cocina. No pretendía espiar, pero justo salía de la ducha y se dirigía hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua cuando escuchó a Sirius y James hablando, y ahora no sabe qué esperar, así que se arrebuja en las sábanas y mira a un punto de la pared de enfrente, esperando a que Sirius termine en el baño y vuelva a la habitación. Cuando lo hace, Sirius apaga la luz principal del dormitorio dejando sólo encendida la lámpara de la mesilla, que arroja una luz cálida y anaranjada. Remus le observa, mientras se quita la camiseta y los pantalones y se queda en calzoncillos. Sirius nunca usa pijama, ni siquiera en invierno. Cuando termina se mete en la cama con él y entrelaza sus pies helados con los suyos.

-¡Au!.-se queja Remus, apartándose al instante. Sirius se ríe de forma traviesa, le toma por la cintura y empieza a darle besos por el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Remus se revuelve entre sus brazos, rogándole que se detenga pero haciendo poco por resistirse. Cuando Sirius se cansa de fastidiarle se separa y le da un beso largo y profundo, de esos que a Remus le cortan la respiración. No parece haber cambiado nada entre ellos. Sirius se comporta de una manera normal, y cuando apagan la luz le abraza, como todas las noches, y Remus siente su respiración caliente golpeando contra su nuca. Intenta conciliar el sueño, pero no puede evitar recrear esa conversación que ha escuchado en la cocina, y pasan varias horas hasta que consigue cerrar los ojos y descansar.


End file.
